Sleep
by Bellatrix5982
Summary: Sweeney can't sleep so mrs.lovett tries to help him. After finiding the two in an odd situation toby starts to wonder if they're a family one-sided sweenet rated T just in case follows original plot with a few exceptions
1. Prologue

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters they all belong to warner bros and stephen sonheim sp? tell me if I should continue this and make it a series**

**Just something that popped into my head. plz review**

**Summary: Mr. Todd can't fall asleep so Mrs. Lovett tries to help him. They then are found by Toby in an 'odd' situation. Toby then starts to question on wether or not they are a family and nightmares begin to plaque everyone's dreams.

* * *

**

All was quiet on Fleet Street; everyone was in bed sound asleep, except for a certain barber and baker. Mr. Todd was, as usual, pacing around his barbershop, contemplating his revenge. Mrs. Lovett was still awake, sitting in her armchair waiting for the barber to fall asleep. She looked around the room, the fire giving off a faint light. Toby was fast asleep on the couch, a bottle of gin on the table next to him.

Looking at her "son" a smile crept its way upon Mrs. Lovett's face. She placed the blanket from the chair on Toby, and took the bottle of gin to finish it off herself. When the pacing didn't stop Mrs. Lovett decided to see what time it was. She looked at the clock to discover that it was quarter after one.

"Dear lord doesn't that man ever sleep?" she asked herself as she made her way up the stairs. She took a swig of gin before attempting to approach the barber. She walked up the stairs as quietly as she could trying not to wake little Toby. When she arrived at the barber shop she gently opened the door, trying to open it just enough to peek inside unnoticed, but the little _cling _of the bell gave her away.

Mr. Todd's eyes immediately snapped away from the window, and looked right at Mrs. Lovett who was still halfway hidden behind the door.

"What do you want Mrs. Lovett?" he voice was as sharp as the blade he clutched in his hand.

"I was just seeing if you was asleep yet love." Her voice was quiet and gentle. When he didn't respond she took this as an opportunity to walk over to him. She reached out to touch his arm, but was stopped when Mr. Todd grabbed her wrist and put the razor up to her neck.

"Don't. Touch. Me." His voice was deep and menacing. He kept the razor at her neck, making sure it was close, but not too close to kill her. He pushed the blade a little closer and watched a few drops of blood trickle down her neck.

"I'm s-sorry Mr. Todd. I just wanted to help you get some sleep tonight, god know you need some."

"I don't sleep Mrs. Lovett." He said releasing her from his grip and the razor's blade. "I don't need it." He turned to face out the window

"Everyone needs sleep Mr. T." she walked up beside him and faced him "even you." He said nothing; all he did was stare out the window watching the smoke from all the chimneys turn the sky from grey to black.

"Come with me Mr. Todd." She said gently placing her hand on his shoulder. He didn't move for a while, then he turned and begun to follow Mrs. Lovett out of the barbershop.

They made their way down the stairs and into Mrs. Lovett's bedroom.

"Here we go love. Tonight you will sleep here in my bed." She could see the question in Mr. Todd's face before he even asked it "I'll sleep in the chair or somethin'." She smiled to herself "Don't worry; I'm not trying to get you to sleep with me Mr. T." She said walking around getting clean sheets and blankets for her small bed. "Just make yourself comfortable and the bed will be ready in a second or two."

Mr. Todd began to take off his shirt until he saw Mrs. Lovett staring at him, red in the face. "What? This is how I used to sleep" his voice was cold.

"Oh sorry Mr. Todd." She said "there we go. Now you can have some clean sheets to sleep on." She said straightening out the sheets. Mr. Todd made his way over to the bed and sat on the edge staring at the floor. He noticed a book and picked it up. It was a book filled with poetry. He set it down when he felt Mrs. Lovett's breath from behind him. His head snapped to see her looking over his shoulder. _Does this woman have no sense of personal space? _

"It's okay Mr. Todd I won't yell at you for reading my books." She said a small smile on her face standing up and picking up the piles of stuff she had left on the floor. Mr. Todd just sat there, shirtless on her bed looking at the book filled with poetry. It didn't surprise him much that Mrs. Lovett read poetry. He didn't remember much from before being imprisoned, but he did remember how fond of poetry she was. Whenever she fell asleep she would usually have a book laid across her stomach, and now Toby would be asleep on the couch beside her with a bottle of gin in his hand.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Mrs. Lovett gasp. He turned around to see Mrs. Lovett trip over a book she didn't see, and land on him. So here they were Mrs. Lovett, in a not too conservative dress, on top of a shirtless Mr. Todd. Even in the darkness Mr. Todd could see the Mrs. Lovett blushing on top of him.

Neither one of them moved.

* * *

Meanwhile Downstairs. 

"Mum?" Toby had woken up from a very convincing nightmare, that everyone had died, and it was his entire fault. "Mum?" He reached for the gin but it was gone. _Probably a good thing or I might drink me self dead. _Toby sat up, and stayed there for a while, until the room stopped spinning. He got off the couch and slowly made his way onto the kitchen. "Mum?" Still no answer, Toby was getting worried. _What if Mr. Todd did something to her? _Fear took over his body as he made his way up the stair case to the barbershop. He swung the door open but no one was in there. He went inside to see if they had left anything, that's when he saw a razor with blood on it laying there, on the windowsill. Toby started to tremble. "No" he voice was so faint he wasn't even sure he could hear himself.

He immediately ran to Mrs. Lovett's bedroom.

* * *

Meanwhile in the bedroom.Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd were still in the same scenario. Mrs. Lovett took this as a chance to kiss Mr. Todd. She moved down lower only to have her face blocked by his hand. 

"What are you doing Mrs. Lovett?"

"Nothing. Sorry love, just let me get my robe from the bed post." She reached over him to reach her robe, but Mr. Todd believing she was going to try to kiss him again raised his hand only for it to grab her breast.

As soon as Mr. Todd realized what he did he turned a light shade of pink.

Mrs. Lovett froze at the feel of his touch.

In this moment Toby rushed into the room. "Mum?" he stopped a moment and looked at the situation that the two were in. "uh Mum, what's going on?"

Mrs. Lovett immediately grabbed her robe, got off of Mr. Todd and the bed, and put it on.

"Nothing dearie." She tightened the belt on her robe. "Goodnight Mr. Todd." She walked out of the room briskly leaving a confused Mr. Todd, and an even more stunned and confused Toby in the room.

"Mr. Todd what were-"

"Go to bed boy" his voice was cold and flat

"Yes sir, goodnight"

* * *

Toby made a quick exit out of the room and found his mum in the armchair beside the couch downstairs. 

"Mum?"

"Yes Toby?" he tiredness was emphasized in her voice she took another swig from the bottle of gin

"What were you and Mr. Todd doing up there?" Mrs. Lovett's eyes snapped open and she looked at her son.

"We were uh- I was helping Mr. Todd get some rest, god knows he needs it. He's always awake, and pacing up there, I figured I should try to help him sleep." She said looking at her "son"

"Oh okay because I thought," he looked at her sheepishly "I thought you were, um, you know" his face turned beet red.

Shock overcame Mrs. Lovett's face. She placed the bottle on the table and alked over to the 10 year old boy. "Now how would you know what that is? You're only a child." The concern in her voice was evident

"Pirelli wasn't exactly private about what he did at night, I sort of saw him doing it one night with a lady."

"Oh well don't worry. Me and Mr. Todd weren't doing that." but how she wished they would.

"Okay I just didn't want to interrupt anything."

"Don't worry love you didn't" she gave him a hug. But they both knew that he did, and neither one was too happy about it.

* * *

A/N: tell me what you thought 


	2. Family

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to warner bros and stephen sondheim I decided to make it a series hooray! plz review. and send me ideas if you have any, because I know how I want it to end but not sure how to get there.

* * *

**

The sun rose, but did not shine on Fleet Street. The sky turned a lighter shade of grey but never blue, only black and grey. All businessmen and shopkeepers alike were awake by now, getting ready for the day and a morning rush. Mrs. Lovett had already been up for an hour or so making pies ahead of time to beat the morning rush. Silence filled the kitchen, and the whole shop until Mr. Todd came down in his barber's outfit.

"Mornin' love" said Mrs. Lovett she was answered with a small grunt "How'd you sleep last night?" still no answer he just stood there staring out the window. Mrs. Lovett could tell though he at least fell asleep, the bags underneath his eyes had gotten smaller, not a lot but a little. After popping another pie into the small oven they had upstairs Mrs. Lovett tried to talk to him again.

"The shop's gonna open in a few. Get ready for the morning rush." She walked up beside Mr. Todd and said in a hushed voice "Just don't do too many killings in the morning dear." She looked at him "pretty soon we won't have any people to advertise us." A small smile crept its way onto her face.

"Mornin' mum." Said Toby as he came walking into the kitchen. "Do we have anymore gin?" Mrs. Lovett turned around and faced her son.

"Now don't go drinking right after you's just woken up. You know some of the costumers might enjoy some gin on their own once in a while too." She said in a gentle voice Toby grinned as he watched his mum prepare more pies. That's when he noticed Mr. Todd standing by the window.

"Mr. Todd?" he said

"Toby" his voice was flat. He turned around and started to make his way up to the barbershop. Toby followed him up the stairs.

"Mr. Todd." He turned around again

"What do you want boy?"

"I just wanted to apologize about last night." He started to scratch the back of his head. "I didn't mean to interrupt anything. I was just lookin' for Mrs. Lovett." Mr. Todd took a few steps towards Toby, and for a second Toby actually expected him to say 'it's okay' or 'no problem'.

"Next time knock before you enter. It's not very polite to barge in on people like that." At that he continued up the stairs and into his barber shop not to be seen for hours on end.

* * *

**Down in the shop**

The morning rush was not as bad as most mornings. Only a few costumers but they needed their orders fast. Except for one gentleman who was having a considerably nice conversation with young Toby.

"So who bakes the pies?" asked the costumer as he took another bite "They're delicious"

"That'd be Mrs. Lovett sir" said Toby indicating to her serving pies out to other costumers

"Ah. She your mom?"

Toby thought about this for a while, he gets questions like these a lot. Everyone assumes that Mrs. Lovett is his mum, which is true in a way. "Yeah, in a way."

"Who lives there?" he said pointing to the barbershop door.

"Oh, that be Mr. Todd, he's a barber, but I'm not quite sure about him me self. But if Mrs. Lovett trust him then so do I."

"What about him then?"

"What do you mean sir?"

"Well is he your dad?" Yet another question Toby heard very frequently. Toby sometimes wished he had a father, even if it meant he had to be Mr. Todd. But he answered the man the same way he does everyone else.

"No. But Mrs. Lovett has a 'thing' for him. Quite weird to watch the way they act around each other."

"I see." Said the man as he finished his pie. "Well thank you for the marvelous pie sir." With that the man left 3 pennies on the table and left the shop.

Toby took the money and continued to serve the other costumers, while Mrs. Lovett was getting fresh pies from the bake house.

* * *

**Down in the bake house**

Mrs. Lovett had just minced up the most recent body; the evidence was still on her hands, red as the fire in the oven. She closed the giant oven door and turned around to come face-to-face with Toby. She jumped a little and a gasp escaped her.

"Hello love." She said putting a hand on her chest "You scared me there, sneaking up on me like that."

"Sorry mum"

"What did you want dearie? You know you're not allowed down here." A curious look fell on her face.

"I was- what's that on your hand?" he said pointing to the blood o her hands

"Oh this?" she said looking at her hand "well it's… it's just some of the juice from the meat I ground up. Makes an awful mess don't it?" she said smiling "Now what did you really want?" she said walking around gather pies to deliver to the costumers upstairs.

"I know this is a weird question, but would you say I'm your son?" Mrs. Lovett stopped dead in her tracks, and turned around to face Toby

"Of course I would." She said putting the tray of pies down and grabbing Toby's shoulders "I treat you like my own and I love you just the same. Why would you ask a question like that?"

"Well it's just that every costumer assumes I'm your son, and I'm fine with that, but then I'm not sure what to tell them. I tell them yes though, because you are my mum, by birth or not."

Mrs. Lovett placed her clean hand on the boy's cheek. "Thank you love. It means a lot to hear you say that."

"Another thing I wanted to ask you about was Mr. Todd."

"What about him?" she said standing up

"Well after they ask me about you most people ask me about him too. I tell them that he's not my dad. But should I?" the two froze for a second both deep in thought the only noise was the fire moving around inside of the huge oven.

"Let me put it this way. I'm your mum and you're my son. Mr. T can be your dad if you want to think that way, but he won't see you as his son, and we're not husband and wife." _Though that would be nice__ the three of us__ as a family, by the sea. Me__Mr.Todd__, and Toby, but that'__s only in my dreams._

"I have dreams like that too sometimes." Until now Mrs. Lovett didn't know she was speaking out loud. "We would make a nice family wouldn't we?"

"Yes but as long as it's only our dreams it won't happen, Mr. T does make the majority of the money here and…"

"But you're his landlady!"

"Hush now love. No need to get riled up about this so early in the morning, and we still have costumers." Until now Toby had completely forgotten about the costumers. "Now go do me a favor and take their orders, and I'll let you help me make the pies."

"Really?"

"Yes, now hurry up love. I'll be there in a moment." Just as Toby went running up the stairs Mr. Todd came down them as well.

* * *

"'Ello Mr. T. Good business this morning." She said motioning to the pile of fresh meat coming out of the meat grinder. 

"What was he doing down here? I thought he wasn't allowed here, he might find out." he voice was a bit frantic

"He almost did, but no worries." She put a hand on his arm "He just wanted to ask me a few questions."

"And what question would that be? Was he still wondering about last night?" at the mention of last night Mrs. Lovett's face turned a light shade of pink.

"No. Actually he was asking about whether or not we're a family or not."

"I don't have any family, not anymore." He said looking down at the floor. Mrs. Lovett had to bite her tongue to keep her from saying that 'at least he had her'. But she knew that he only cared for his Lucy, though she was dead in his mind, and as good as dead in anyone else's.

"I know the years haven't been particularly nice to you Mr. Todd, but something he said surprised me."

"What did he say?" he said looking up from the floor

"He wanted to know if he could consider you to be his father." Mr. Todd gave her a look mixed between shock, appalled, and maybe even happiness. "I told him that he could if he wanted, I also had to tell him that there is no 'us'. But if he wished so I could be his mum and you his dad." Mrs. Lovett walked out of the bake house, leaving Mr. Todd deep in his own thoughts.

"Me his father?" he looked down at his razor, _I'm not fit to be a father, I'm a murderer._ He walked up the stairs and watched the people as they feasted upon his latest victim. Then a particularly plump man came into the shop. Dressed as a fine gentleman and with his bushy beard he approached Mr. Todd.

"Good morning sir. Do you run this establishment?"

"No." he pointed over to Mrs. Lovett "She does. She's quite busy though."

"Well I should come another time then. May I ask who you are then?"

"My name is Mr. Sweeney Todd. I run the barbershop upstairs"

"Ah a barber, I could go for a shave." He said stroking his bushy beard

"Follow me then." Todd said as he led the man to his death.

* * *

**Plz review thanks for reading. Bellatrix5982 I'll try to update**


	3. Memories

**A/N: ****thanks to niki-chan2 and Twisted ****Ingenue**** for helping me fix ****lovette**** to Lovett. Thanks to everyone else for all the reviews. I really appreciate it****I do not own any characters**

**P.S Italics mean that the person(s) singing**** or ****thinking (Italics is me butting in)

* * *

**

Mrs. Lovett was cleaning up the pie shop after yet another prosperous day. She washed the dishes, cleaned the counters, swept the floors, put the chairs up, cleaned the tables, counted up the money, and baked a few pies to get a head start on the next day. It was a tedious job, but now that Toby had come it was easier. He helped clean the shop, but Mrs. Lovett was still stuck with the job of making all the pies.

"Thank you for the help dearie." Said Mrs. Lovett

"Welcome mum. I'm always glad to help." Said Toby as he put up one last chair

"Ever been outside of the city?" asked Mrs. Lovett

"Not that I can think of. Why?"

"I was just thinkin, we should take the day off tomorrow; maybe have a picnic or somethin."

"But what about the shop?"

Mrs. Lovett held up a nice little wad of cash. "I say we've made ourselves a nice little profit, to deserve a day off."

"Okay then mum." He said smiling but his smile soon faded "So just us or are we going to take Mr. Todd with us?"

"If he doesn't want to come then I won't make him." _but I would like it if he did come_ "I'll ask him tonight. Now go get ready for bed it's gettin late out." she motioned to the dark silent street.

"Right."

"Night love"

* * *

Mrs. Lovett made her way up the stairs to the barbershop. This time not trying to creep up on the barber but not being too loud either. When she opened the door the bell made a little _cling_ but the barber did not move so much as an inch. He stood still as stone staring out into the dark silent streets of London.

"Evenin' Mr. Todd." No answer "So I was talkin to Toby, and we's were wonderin if you'd like to go on a picnic with us." She said in a cheery tone "You know maybe get your mind off things, spend time as a family." Mr. Todd turned to look at Mrs. Lovett

"I thought you told the boy that we weren't a family."

"I did but," she lied to him "he considers us a family, in our own unique way. It would mean a lot to him." And by him she meant her.

"I'll think about it."

"Good. Now c'mon love we best be gettin some sleep, tis late" she said motioning to the clock, which read quarter till eleven. As they made their way down the stairs to Mrs. Lovett's bedroom she asked "You never did tell me if you had a good sleep last night or not."

"It was…" he was searching for the most accurate word "nice."

"Ah, good dreams?"

"No." his voice was cold "Only nightmares."

"Just like Johanna." The words escaped her mouth before she realized it

Sweeney froze right outside of the bedroom door "What did you say about Johanna?"

"Just sayin that you reminded me of her for a moment. She always had nightmares. She'd get up in the middle of the night and cry into my arms, and I'd have to tell her the same lies every time."

"What lies?" he stepped into the bedroom

"I'd have to tell her that you were okay, and that Lucy was just on a trip. I told her that you were only gone for a little while, and would return within the year." Her voice got considerably quieter as she finished her sentence.

They made their way into the bedroom and Mrs. Lovett was making sure everything was in order for Sweeney to have a good night's sleep.

"When did you have Johanna?"

"For a year after Lucy poisoned herself. I was able to make enough for the two of us."

"How did the Judge get her then?"

"Bout after a year business started to die, and I was only able to feed Johanna barely enough. Well the Judge found out that I had Johanna and sent Beadle to inspect my shop. My shop was fine not the best but not the worst." She looked at Mr. Todd "But he criticized every little detail, and soon enough said that it wasn't a safe place for a child and I wasn't fit to be a mother." There was a pause "So he took her."

"Lies"

"No Mr. Todd I aint lyin I swear." She said holding up her hands

"Not you. Them."

"Wait? What?" By now Mrs. Lovett had a genuinely confused look on her face.

"I see you with Toby, he loves you. You're make a fine mother for him," he looked to the ground "and I'm glad that Johanna was in your care, even if only for that small amount of time." He looked up from the ground at Mrs. Lovett "Thank you."

"Well you're welcomed Mr. T. Well here we go a nice clean bed for you." He sat down on the edge of the bed eyeing Mrs. Lovett

"Don't worry love I won't trip this time."

"What **did** you trip on?" he asked raising an eyebrow "must have been huge."

"Oh it was just this old photo book." She said holding up a leather bound book with golden letters embroidered on the cover reading 'MEMORIES' Mr. Todd took the book from her hands and opened up to the first page. Inside the book were pictures of Nellie Lovett, Albert Lovett, Lucy Barker, Benjamin Barker, and even a few with Johanna. He traced his hand over a picture that showed the four adults in front of the pie shop for its grand opening: a baker a butcher, a barber and his beautiful virtuous wife. That's when he heard a voice come from beside him. Mrs. Lovett was sitting on the bed next to him singing:

_There was a barber and his wife and they were beautiful. __A proper artist with a knife__ but they transported him for life, and he was beautiful._

She looked up to see Mr. Todd to see him tracing a picture of Benjamin Barker and Lucy.

"I'm sorry Mr. Todd I shouldn't have said that." She briskly got off the bed and started walking towards the door. Mr. Todd sat there for a moment thinking to himself

_Even after everything this woman has cared for you and bent to your every will, whether you want her to or not.__ She even took care of Johanna and now she__'s taken__ in Toby as her own._Then he started to sing

_There was a butcher and his wife_

Mrs. Lovett froze and looked at Mr. Todd who was still sitting on the bed.

_and__ she was beautiful. A fat old butcher and his wife and she was beautiful and she was wonderful,_

by now Mrs. Lovett had returned to her seat next to Mr. Todd and was staring at him

_and__ she still is. _

He looked up at Mrs. Lovett and pushed a strand of hair out of her face. Mrs. Lovett smiled at him and took his hand in hers

_Oh M__r. Todd you're warm in my hand_

The two looked at each other and saw their reflections in each other's eyes. In this moment of silence and tenderness Mrs. Lovett (yet again) moved in for a kiss. What surprised her most was that Mr. Todd didn't seem to back away either. Their faces were inches apart when they heard a knocking on the door. Mrs. Lovett paused for a moment then continued on her way to kiss Mr. Todd. Mr. Todd still had not moved, forward or backward and as their faces were a mere inch away from each other Mr. Todd began to move forward as well. Mrs. Lovett could not think of a happier moment. That is until he moved his head and put his mouth up to her ear and whispered.

"You should get that." He said referring to the continuous knocking sound.

"Blasted child" she muttered under her breath as she made her way to the door. _That's twice that the lad has interrupted us. Oh well._

"Hi mum."

"Hello Toby."

"Mr. Todd." He said nodding to him

"Toby." His voice was flat

"What's that?" asked Toby motioning to the open photo book on the bed

"Oh it's nothing."

"No. Let him see it." He said motioning for the boy to sit next to him on the bed. Toby carefully made his way to the bed cautious of where he walked. He had an uneasy feeling sitting next to the barber.

"You see boy" he said motioning to the picture of the four adults "Before I lived here, a barber and his family lived here." As he continued with the story Toby relaxed a bit and Mr. Todd's voice softened but never lost its seriousness.

Mrs. Lovett watched from the doorway this almost father-son moment if you call it that. Mr. Todd told Toby the story of Benjamin Barker, and how he was shipped off to Australia on false charges. Toby looked up from the photos to Mr. Todd

"Is that you in the pictures Mr. Todd? You sort of look like him." he said pointing to Benjamin Barker.

"No lad that man is dead." He voice was cold and flat

"Well then if you don't mind me askin how do you know so much about him?"

"I met him at the penal colony. That's how I knew about Mrs. Lovett." Toby's eyes widened

"Wait so you were arrested?"

"Yes."

"What did you do? Did you kill someone?" Mrs. Lovett rushed up beside her son and put his head in her hands.

"Now Toby don't be poking around into people's past, that aint very polite and…"

"Yes." Mr. Todd cut her off mid sentence "Yes I did." He looked down at the photo "There was this man who told me about how he only stayed with his wife for the perks. He said that he fancied her but he didn't really love her. It made enraged me to hear him talk about his wife that way. So then every time I went to his house or he came to mine, I dropped a little arsenic in his drink. Not enough to kill him right then and there, but just enough to count. It took him about a year for him to die but I did it."

"So how did people find out?"

"They didn't. I was sent to Australia on a false charge as well."

"Where did you live before?"

"You ask too many questions. Now go to bed its late, and I heard that Mrs. Lovett is dragging us to a picnic tomorrow."

"Okay then." Toby got off the bed and ran out into the Hallway closing the door behind him waiting for Mrs. Lovett.

Mr. Todd stood up to face Mrs. Lovett

"Don't tell him I'm coming on my own free will."

"Okay love. G'night."

"Goodnight."

* * *

Mrs. Lovett walked out of the bedroom and began to make her way down the stairs. Toby followed her asking questions along the way.

"Did Mr. Todd live here before?"

"No he lived by himself."

"Did he ever have a family?"

"Once, but he lost everything after being sent to Australia."

Toby paused a second "Did you love the Barber?"

Mrs. Lovett stopped for a moment. "Yes, I did."

"Did you ever tell him?"

"No. He already had a family, and I was married."

"Do you like Mr. Todd?" Mrs. Lovett turned around to face Toby

"You know the answer to that one love."

"Well he doesn't have a family, and you're not married anymore, so are you going to tell him?"

"No."

"Why not?" curiosity filled his voice

"Mr. Todd is right. You ask too many questions." She said putting her hands on her hips "Now off to bed with you. I'm taking you on a picnic."

"All of us?"

"Yes I believe the fresh air will do us some good." At that Toby went to bed and Mrs. Lovett fell asleep in her armchair dreaming of what is yet to come.

* * *

**A/N: Okay that was really long sorry but I had to put this down it was just swirling in my head and wouldn't leave me alone. Mr. Todd's a little OC in my opinion but I swear everything has a reason. Next chapter is the picnic scene. Please review. ****Criticism is welcomed, but please**** no flames. I'll try to update soon **


	4. Dreams

**A/N: I still own nothing. ****Mr. Todd's character might go from real tender like in the last chapter to ****psycho**** killer**** at any moment****, but everything has a reason I swear****. Thank you for all the reviews.

* * *

**

By the sea. Mrs. Lovett was standing by the sea watching the sun set. The sky appeared as if it was on fire but the colors amazed her. "Aint the colors beautiful Mr. Todd?" she said looking at the man beside her.

"Beautiful yes." His voice was its usual cold and unfeeling tone. The sunset gave the illusion that the two were a couple: two adults, standing side by side, watching a sunset, by the sea. Mr. Todd looked at Mrs. Lovett and noticed that she had put her hair down. Her usual frizzy hair was now flowing down to her shoulders in long silky waves of brown. He got lost in her hair tempted to touch it.

"Mr. Todd?" she said looking at him "What are you doing?"

"Just looking at nature's beauty." He said

"Oh well yes, the sunset is very entrancing isn't it?"

"I mean you Mrs. Lovett" as he spoke these words Mrs. Lovett froze in his gaze

"Why Mr. Todd I-I" she tried to babble an excuse while her face went from its usual pale white to a light shade of pink.

"Sshhh" he put fingers on her mouth "You talk too much my pet." He leaned in actually ready to kiss her. Mrs. Lovett's insides were doing back flips as his face came so close that she could feel his breath on her face.

_Almost there_ she thought to herself, then she heard glass shatter, and woke up from her very pleasant dream.

Mrs. Lovett jumped a bit when she first opened her eyes. To her surprise Mr. Todd was in the room, and he was much closer than he had ever been to her, even as Benjamin Barker. His face was a few inches from hers and his hands were around her waist. He had tipped over the bottle of gin that Toby had set on the table. The boy had drunken so much he hadn't heard a thing.

"Why Mr. T" she said putting a hand on her chest "you scared me there." He backed away instantly so he wasn't so close, but still had a cold look on his face. _Did I miss something? _She thought to herself. She stood up placing the book, which had fallen off her when she jumped on the table, and walked up to Mr. Todd.

"What are you doin down here Mr. T?" she said in a gentle tone hands on her hips. She looked at the grandfather clock. To her shock it was only a half an hour later than when she had fallen asleep. "tis late and you be needing your sleep."

His voice was flat and unfeeling "You seemed uncomfortable"

"I was fine Mr. Todd, and how would you know, were you watching me?"

"No I came down for the bottle." He said motioning to the pile of glass on the ground "And I saw you tossing and turning. I thought I'd put you in your bed."

"Now don't be silly I let you have that bed. Besides if I sleep in my bed you'll just go back to your shop and pace the night away."

"I never said that I wouldn't still be sleeping in the bed."

"Oh, well, okay then." She said turning a light shade of pink "I'll go put a robe on over this," she said motioning to her dress "and I'll, share my bed with you." She was suspicious of why he was being so kind but honestly she didn't really care.

She went off to find her robe wrapped it around her and made her way to the bed.

"Do you think there will be enough room for the both of us?" she asked

"You shared this bed with Albert didn't you?" his voice was sharp

"For a while yes."

"Well if you can share it with a man that size, then we should be fine."

"Okay then love." She crawled into bed facing the opposite direction of Sweeney. She was began to drift off to sleep when she heard Mr. Todd mumble something that resembled 'good night'

"Good night love" she whispered beneath her breath as she drifted off into a slumber filled with dreams of the seaside and Mr. Todd.

* * *

**The next morning**

Toby woke up covered in sweat to the same nightmare he had been having for the past weeks, the nightmare where everyone died and it was his entire fault. He looked around the room, no one was in sight. He walked groggily walked into an empty kitchen.

_Maybe mum is in her room_

He made his way up to the baker's room. He gently opened the door hoping not to wake whoever may be sleeping in there. He opened the door and peeked his head in enough to see a sleeping Mrs. Lovett and a sleeping Mr. Todd with his arms wrapped around her waist. Mrs. Lovett had a smile plastered on her sleeping face and Mr. Todd had his head in the crook of her neck. For a moment Toby thought that they may have actually done it, but then he noticed that Mr. Lovett still had her dress on.

_Well they didn't do it. But apparently they got close. _

Knowing that the two were asleep Toby took this as a chance to investigate the mysterious Barbershop belonging to the even more mysterious Mr. Todd.

* * *

**In the Bedroom**

Mrs. Lovett woke up confused. She didn't remember how she got into her bed. Then after a minute or two of thinking about it she remembered. She felt something, no someone nuzzle her neck. She smiled to herself when she thought of that must be going through Mr. Todd's mid. He had his head in the crook of her neck, burying his face in her hair and started to mumble in his sleep. At first she wasn't able to tell what he was saying then she heard his words loud and clear.

"Lucy. Lucy, please, don't leave me. Lucy, I'm sorry. Lucy." He continued to babble on about Lucy moaning about how he couldn't save her. Anger bubbled inside of Mrs. Lovett but was overtaken by the moment that she was sharing with this man, whether he knew it was happening or not.

She laid in the bed just so she could be with the man she loved, even though he thought she was Lucy, that's when she realized she felt something around her waist. Careful not to disturb him Mrs. Lovett looked down to see Mr. Todd's arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled to herself.

"Must've been cold." She said. Gently she tried to pry herself from Mr. Todd's grip. _Even __in his__ sleep this man in bloody strong. _She finally got out of bed and when she did she took a moment to look at Mr. Todd's sleeping figure.

He had a strand of hair in his face, but his expression was the same; unfeeling, and untraceable. But even as he held the same expression Mrs. Lovett believed that he looked more peaceful in his sleep. She walked up to the barber to push the strand of hair back into place, when she heard the _cling _of the barbershop's bell.

"Must be Toby. Better make sure that he don't take anything that aint his." She muttered and left to barber who had his arms wrapped around what he believed to be his Lucy

* * *

**Back in the Barbershop**

Toby walked into the barbershop and the first thing he noticed was how cold it was

"How did he ever sleep up here its bloody freezing."

He walked around a bit looking here and there. He went to the dresser and looked at the pictures that had been placed there.

"Who's this?" Then he remembered the story that Mr. Todd had told him last night. "This must be his family." Referring to Mr. Barker. He set the pictures down and a box caught his eye. It was a wooden box plain and simple but something about it seemed to pull Toby towards it. He opened the box to reveal five sets of silver razors.

"Ahhh so this is where he keeps them." He gently picked one out of its place opened it up and held it in the light. Toby was entranced at how he could see his reflection in the razors and how they seemed to reflect light from the streets.

"I wonder why he don't sell these. We're making a nice little profit, but if he were to sell these. Maybe we could get a few treats for us, or maybe even move away." At the thought of leaving the town Toby's eyes widened and he held up in the razor in the light.

"I can see why he loves these so much though." He held it closer to him "They're mesmerizing."

"They are aren't they?" Said a voice from the doorway. Toby quickly shut the razor closed, and cut himself while doing so. He turned around to see Mrs. Lovett standing in the door frame hands on her hips. "Mornin mum. What are you doin up here?" he tried to act as the innocent boy he obviously wasn't.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. " she walked up to her son "Now c'mon love this is Mr. Todd's place." She put her hand on his shoulders and looked at his hands. "Now let's get you cleaned up and we can prepare for the picnic."

"Okay mum."

* * *

**In the kitchen**

After preparing the lunch for the picnic Toby decided to break the silence. "Mum, are those razors Mr. Todd's?"

"Of course they are why would you say a thing like that?"

"Well because the one I was looking at had the initials 'BB' engraved in it."

"Oh well they belonged to the other barber before Mr. Todd came along."

"You mean Mr. Barker?"

"Yes Mr. Barker."

Toby then decided to ask his burning question.

"So did you sleep well last night?" Mrs. Lovett took a moment, before answering with a smile

"Yes. Yes I did."

Toby took a deep breath. "I saw you." Mrs. Lovett looked at him confusion took over her face

"I saw you with Mr. Todd." Mrs. Lovett was preparing to tell him that they did **not** do 'it'

"No I know you didn't do 'it', but how did it happen? How did you get Mr. Todd to share your bed with you?"

"I didn't."

"What?"

"I didn't persuade him. He persuaded me. I guess it was a thank you for bein so hospitable to him."

"He should." Toby's voice was demanding "You treat him like royalty, and all he does is spend all of his time up there with those precious razors-"

"Making precious money for us." Mrs. Lovett interjected "Now calm down dearie it's only morning. Do me a favor and go and get Mr. Todd from upstairs, I think the poor bugger is still asleep."

"Would I have liked the barber mum?"

"Yes you would have."

"I wish I could meet him." He said before he made his way up the stairs

She watched as Toby walked up the staircase. "I wish I could meet Mr. Barker to." He voice was soft as she looked at the meat pies she had packed "But he's dead now." Mrs. Lovett said in a sorrowful voice.

* * *

**In the bedroom**

Mr. Todd awoke with a start from an unusual dream where he was watching someone being burned alive. He didn't know who it was, but it was the hardest thing to watch he could have sworn that it was Lucy he wasn't able to tell it was, but he heard her cries in his head. _Benjamin Benjamin Benjamin_

H e was broken out of his trance when the door to the bedroom creaked open, and Toby poked his head in. Mr. Todd looked at the small boy "Mum wanted me to wake you up. We're goin to leave within the hour so she wanted to make sure you'd be ready."

"Okay." Toby didn't move a muscle when Mr. Todd noticed this he almost pulled out his razor, but was too tired to do so. "Get out." his voice as sharp as his razors.

Mr. Todd got out of bed and put on a clean shirt. He went up to his shop to put one of his razors in the holster, just in case. When he went up to get one he noticed that one of his 'friends' were out of place and had a few rubies placed on the edge. He sneered at the thought of anyone but him using his razors.

He remembered then that Toby had had a fresh bandage on his hand. "Bloody child. Poking around where he shouldn't be, getting into people's property." Mr. Todd went on muttering and cursing Toby until he went down into the kitchen.

In the Kitchen Mrs. Lovett stood by the door in a blue and white dress, basket in hand, and Toby at her side with a bottle of gin in one hand and the other (the one that got cut) in his pocket.

"There you are love. We were just about to leave." Said Mrs. Lovett in her usual cheery tone. The three boarded the carriage and rode in silence, each having their own thoughts.

Mrs. Lovett fantasizing about how she may make her dream a reality, Mr. Todd hell-bent on revenge for the judge and now the boy for touching his razors, and Toby was watching every move Mr. Todd made wondering what was going on it that head of his.

* * *

**A/N: long chapter. Sorry bout not posting the picnic scene up, but this is too long to add any more. Crappy ending but oh well I'll try to update soon. Plz review, and sorry to all of those who I annoyed with the Lovette Lovett problem but I fixed it so yeah! Sorry for any OOCness**


	5. Don't You Dare

**A/N: I own nothing and as I have said many times before sorry for any OOCness**

**sorry for the lengthyness

* * *

**

**At the Park/Garden place where they have a picnic**

The sky was as blue as the robin's egg that Toby had found. It had been 15 years since anyone of them had seen skies of blue and for Toby it was the first time in his whole life. The day was perfect, almost too good to be true; Mrs. Lovett had pinched herself once or twice on the way here to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Once they arrived at the field, the first thing that Mrs. Lovett noticed was all the people, there were so many people and they were smiling, something else that all of them had seldom seen.

"Beautiful aint it?"

"I've never seen so many colors. Is this what the rest of the world looks like?" asked Toby who had never left London until this day

"Yes it is, and some places are even more beautiful."

"Like where?" Toby's eyes widened

"Well like by the sea."

"When did you ever live by the sea mum?"

"I'll tell you later." She said as they made their way to the shade of an oak tree where they set up the picnic.

All three of them help set up the food and once they had they all dug in. Mr. Todd even ate a bit, but not much. When they had finished their lunch Toby spotted a bunch of kids around his age playing by the river.

"Can I go play with the other kids mum?"

"Yes, but don't go too far, and don't swim unless you know how to."

"Don't worry I wasn't going to." He said holding up the almost empty bottle of gin "I drank too much to swim." He grinned to Mrs. Lovett then ran off to play with the others.

A moment after he left a woman came up to Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett. She had black hair held up in a bun and wore a remarkably beautiful red dress. She walked up to the two carrying her child at her side.

"Afternoon miss." She said to Mrs. Lovett

"Afternoon to you too dearie."

"Is Toby yours?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I just wanted to meet his parents; he's such a gentlemen, but a little off, if you don't mind me sayin."

The two women looked over at the children playing they were all running around and falling, Toby was falling most of the time. Mrs. Lovett smiled watching her son living the life of a normal child.

"I don't mind at all." She said looking up at the young woman

"He looks a lot like you, but he has your husband's eyes."

"Oh he's not-"

"Well it was nice meeting you." And the woman walked off

Mrs. Lovett smiled and let out a small laugh. Mr. Todd gave her a cold look immediately silencing her. "You can't blame her love. We do look like a family." She leaned over to reach his hand. His hand was as cold as ice and her as warm as the sun that shone in the sky. He sat still not moving.

"What's on your mind love?"

"The boy."

"He's a wonder aint he? Simple thing really, but he's experienced just as much as you and me."

"He was going through my razors."

"Did you find him going through them?"

"No but he left his rubies on them."

"Well he probably didn't mean any harm. Like I said he's a simple thing."

"He shouldn't be prodding into other people's property." Mrs. Lovett shook her head in disbelief _I swear the only things that, tha__t man cares about is his revenge, and__ those damn razors_

"C'mon love he's only curious, you spend all of your time up there doing god knows what," she looked at the cold emotionless face

"You mean suspicious."

"A little, but like I said he's a simple thing," she let out a small laugh "he also believes you to be an evil spirit, sent by the devil himself. He's also cautious about you ever since the other night." She said with a slight blush.

"Does he have any idea about what happened?"

"Do you care?" she said cocking her head slightly

"No just curious."

"Then go ask the boy yourself." She was answered with a grunt

"C'mon Mr. T it'd be a great way to bond with him. Maybe talking with him will make him less suspicious of you."

Mr. Todd rolled his eyes and after a moment's hesitation reluctantly got up to talk to the boy.

* * *

"Oi!" he yelled to the group of children who all froze at the sound of his voice. "Come here boy." He motioned towards Toby. He was answered with a cold look. "Come on I'm not going to hurt you." His voice as cold as ice 

"Yeah right" he scoffed and walked over to Mr. Todd the two walked over underneath another tree near the one Mrs. Lovett still sat beneath. "What do you want Mr. T?" his voice was sharp

"I was just thinking, do you remember a few nights ago when you walked in on me and Mrs. Lovett?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well did she tell you what happened?"

"Not exactly, but she told me what you **weren't **doing."

"Ah now what was that?"

"Well you know, I thought you two were having, um." He face reddened

"Ah now how do you know about that?" he voice was still emotionless

"Sort of walked in on Pirelli doing it with a lady wasn't sure I'd ever be the same."

"Now who in god's name would Pirelli?"

"Don't ask me I never liked him much, and to be honest" he said looking up at the man "I don't like you too much either."

A smirk was placed on Sweeney's face "Well then I'm glad we had this chat" he put one of his hands on Toby's shoulder "now I can tell you that I'm not too fond of you either boy." He said kneeling down to Toby's height so they were face to face

Toby immediately backed up and shrugged his hand off. "Then why'd you tell me that story last night, how come you's were bein so nice to me? Eh?"

"Because" he said standing up "if I didn't you would go snooping around and figure it out anyways. You're a nosy child you know that?"

"And you're a heartless old man."

"Good to know" he was un-fazed by Toby's harsh words. "Now leave me."

Toby ran off to go play with his new friends and yelled over his shoulder "I wouldn't want to be with you anyways."

Todd walked back to Mrs. Lovett and sat down next t her in silence

"Well that went well." She said in a sarcastic tone she once again was answered by a grunt

"You know what Mr. T, I think we should do this more often. The fresh will do us some good. Lord knows we need it or else we'll all die in that old Pie shop."

"I died a long time ago Mrs. Lovett."

"Still brooding over Lucy I see." She looked at Mr. Todd only to see sadness in his eyes "She's gone Mr. T, and she aint comin back, there's nothing you nor I could've done." he stayed still as stone.

For the rest of the day Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd sat down underneath the big tree, Mrs. Lovett occasionally trying to make conversation, and Toby was off playing with the other children. Eventually the sun began to set and Mrs. Lovett called her son back so he may see nature's beauty with her.

"It's beautiful mum."

"Yes, it is. Just wish we could live out here."

"Can't we?"

"No love we don't have that kind of money, not yet." Mrs. Lovett looked to her right and there sat the two people in the world who she could not love any more.

From her point of view they did look like a family, but that would never happen, so long as Mr. Todd was focused on his revenge, being a family is all but a distant dream. "C'mon now getting late, and we'll need rest for the costumer's tomorrow." She said. They all helped pick up their spread and ventured towards another carriage to carry them home.

* * *

**Back at the shop**

The carriage ride home was as silent as the one there but no longer had an eeriness to it but more of a calming sensation. (oddly enough) When they finally arrived on Fleet Street Mrs. Lovett paid the man and the three of them walked back to the Pie Shop. Opening the door to the Pie Shop Mrs. Lovett went into the parlor to check the time. "My lord it's late." She said turning around to look at Toby "Half past midnight. That carriage ride must've been longer than I expected. Now c'mon love I'll take you to your new room." Toby's eyes widened

"My own room?"

"Yes I think it's about time you had a room of your own so you don't have to sleep down here anymore."

"Thanks mum."

"Welcome now come here, I'll show you it." Toby followed her up the stairs to a door that was across the hall from her own.

She opened the door and inside there was a little dresser and a bed. "Not much but I figured it was better than the couch downstairs. It's right across the hallway from my room so if you ever get scared you can come get me."

"Okay, but aint Mr. T usin your room right now?"

"Yes but, we're sorta sharing" a smile crept onto her face

"Mum, I'm just curious, but how'd you get the money to fix this room up?" he said

"Well Mr. T had some spare money and said I could use it as I wished."

"Oh" his face dropped "I still don't like him, didn't you hear what he said last night? He killed that man!"

Mrs. Lovett put her hands on her son's shoulders "Hush now love. Go to bed and I'll see you in the morning."

Toby got underneath his covers and closed his eyes "G'night mum."

"Night love." She closed the door and made her way to her room. She didn't like the way Toby always talked about Mr. Todd. But what he said did spark something in her mind; _Sweeney Todd hasn't been around long enough to commit a crime that took a year. Maybe I'll ask him __about__ it tonight. _

She walked into the room Sweeney standing in the corner taking his coat off. "Now tell me love." He seemed surprised by her appearance "was it Sweeney Todd who killed that man" she walked up to him "or was it Benjamin Barker?" he gave her no response

"Anyways I feel sorry for whoever that bloody man was with." She said walking over to her dresser "so did she ever find out?" she turned to face him

"No"

"Did you ever tell her?"

"Yes."

"Oh well, wait what?"

"I said yes."

"But you said she didn't know."

"That's correct." Now she was genuinely confused putting her hands on her hips she walked back over to Mr. Todd

"Now who in god's name did you kill?"

He looked down at the floor "Just a fat old butcher."

Mrs. Lovett was shocked at what she just heard, did he just say that he, he- "You, you, you killed him. You killed my husband, you bastard!"

"You seemed surprised." He looked up at her

"Well yes." She flung her hands in the air "I knew that Sweeney Todd killed, but never in my wildest dreams did I ever think that Benjamin Barker would ever kill a man"

"You never loved him anyways."

"He was the only family I had and you took that from me!"

"Do you even care?" his voice cold as stone

"Yes I do. Because unlike you Mr. Sweeney Todd" she jabbed a finger at him "I am capable of having human feelings. I know how to love, but you're so wound up in getting your revenge on that damned judge and moping around over that silly little nit of a wife to-" she was interrupted by Mr. Todd shoving her up against the wall, razor at her neck, just below the cut he had made a few days before.

"Don't you dare speak of my Lucy that way." He hissed in a low menacing voice. Pressing the razor on her neck

"Now don't go killin me yet Mr. T, or else who would you have to get rid of those bodies?" she said in a calm voice

"I would, I could burn them all."

"But my costumers." She started to worry a little

"I would tell them you went away besides who would miss you?"

"T-Toby." She was truly scared now not for her but for her son

"I think I can take on 10 year old boy by myself don't you Mrs. Lovett?" his eyes were filled with a fire, a fire fueled by hatred

"Don't you **dare **touch a hair on his head." She said sneering at him

"Don't worry my pet, perhaps his neck, but never a hair on his head." He had an evil smile placed upon his face

Just when she thought that she was done for Toby ran into the room, "Mum?" he looked over at his mom being pinned against the wall by Mr. Todd, blade at her neck. As soon as he entered Mr. Todd dropped the blade and Mrs. Lovett. "What were you doing to her?" his voice was a bit frantic

"Nothing." He voice was cool and flat

"You were hurting her weren't you?" he looked at his mum who had begun to compose herself after nearly being suffocated then dropped onto the ground. Mr. Todd didn't answer "Don't touch her. Don't you ever lay a finger on her. Or you'll be sorry." He stood there hands by his side wrapped up into little fist

"Oh I would now would I? So if I were to" he took his opened blade and gently pressed it against Mrs. Lovett's bare arm. It didn't hurt but the coldness of the metal made Mrs. Lovett gasp. Thinking that he was hurting his mum Toby ran after Mr. Todd full-force head on.

"No!" Mrs. Lovett screamed

Toby was about to hit him when, Mr. Todd grabbed him by the shoulder and placed his razor against his neck, just enough to bleed a little. "My my, protective are we?" he looked down at Toby and threw him to the ground. He landed with a thud. When Mr. Todd threw him Mrs. Lovett ran over to her son to protect him.

"You can't hurt me boy." He said raising his razor into the moonlight. "I'm stronger than you, and I'm at least twice your size."

"That's for sure." Toby mumbled

"Shut up." Todd snapped

"But you don't care for anyone or anything except for yourself and your razors." Toby snapped back

"Now don't say that boy, you'll hurt my feelings." He said putting his hand on his chest.

"Why you son of a-" Toby was struggling to get back up

"Toby." Mrs. Lovett cut in he looked at her when he heard her call his name

"Go to bed."

"But he'll-"

"I can handle him myself. Now go. To. Bed." Toby reluctantly left the room cursing Todd under his breath

"You see" she said facing Todd again "You can't kill me, because my son will protect me."

"The only reason 'your son' protected you right now is because he's a nosy child who won't stay out of other people's business."

"My son protected me because he could hear us, and he will do whatever it takes to keep me safe. Because Sweeney, I am the only family he has." And with that Mrs. Lovett stormed out of her bedroom to meet an angry Toby right outside of the door. "C'mon love let me clean your neck." She said looking at the thin trail of blood on his neck. The two walked downstairs in silence. They arrived in the kitchen where Toby sat down on a stool and Mrs. Lovett went to get a wet rag to clean his neck.

* * *

**Downstairs**

"Let me see your neck." He lifted his head to show the cut

"It doesn't look too bad, let me just-"

"Ugh, it stings."

"I know just hold still." She said in her gentle voice.

"I hate him. I don't care how much money he makes for us. He's nothing but a self-centered bastard who treats us like dirt and threatens our lives every day."

"He doesn't mean it Toby." She said dabbing at his cut

"Yes he does mum." He faced her "Why do you put up with him?" she didn't answer "mum" she looked into his eyes "you can do better. We could leave in the middle of the night, just the two of us, and we could go live by the sea, just like you want to."

"Toby. Look at me. We are not leaving Mr. Todd, he needs us."

"Sure he does mum." Toby was getting fed up with her a little bit "He doesn't need us, or anyone else. The only reason you say is because you love the man, but I don't understand that either. He's a heartless, cold, self-centered, son of a bitch and he'll never notice you even if you were to take one of those damned razors and-"

"STOP IT!" and Toby was silenced by a hand to the side of his face. Mrs. Lovett hadn't meant to hit him hard, but sure enough there he was on the ground holding the side of his face that she had just slapped. Too stunned to speak Mrs. Lovett tried to give her son a hug, but he backed up.

"Don't. Just don't." tears were in his eyes. He began to make his way up to his new room and when he reached the stairs he stood still staring at the ground.

"Toby I-" her voice was strained but was cut off by Toby

"Goodnight Mrs. Lovett." Having that said he ran up the stairs and slammed the door shut. Mrs. Lovett fell to the ground staring at her hands as if they were covered in some deadly disease

"What did I just do?" tears started to stream down her face "How could I do that? I may as well have ripped his heart in two." Mrs. Lovett broke down and didn't stop crying even when she had no more tears to shed.

Mr. Todd was standing in Mrs. Lovett's room the whole time listening to what was going on beneath his feet. When Toby slammed the door shut Todd muttered to himself. "So she's the only family he has. Not much of a family I see." And with that he fell asleep planning on his revenge for the judge.

Toby lay in his bed with a bottle of gin in hand. "She's beginning to act like him. It's not safe for me anymore, It's not safe for her." With that he took another swig from the bottle and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Wow Mrs. Lovett's gonna have alot of explainin to do. PLZ REVIEW**


	6. A Nightmare Come True

**A/N: I still own nothing. BTW (I just realized this) that Toby always calls Mrs. Lovett by mum or ma'am (or whatever he's saying) the whole movie. I don't think he ever calls her Mrs. Lovett.sorry about any grammar problems PM me if you find any but I was so anxious to post this I really like it. **

Mr. Todd was standing, watching, and pondering. He was dreaming of the fire, and the body in it screaming out his name "Benjamin Benjamin Benjamin." Her voice seemed to fade away each time she said his name. He could swear that it was his dear Lucy burning in the fire, but he was never able to see her face clear enough. The barber went over to the baker's dresser and looked at all of the pictures she had placed on it. Most of the pictures she had were from 15 years ago when Benjamin Barker was still alive. There was one picture that truly stood out to him; in the picture there stood Benjamin Barker and Johanna, being held, not by Lucy, but by Mrs. Lovett. Mr. Todd picked up the picture and realized how happy she looked in this picture. She had always loved him and he knew she did, women so always so bloody obvious about all of that. His thoughts were interrupted by what sounded like sobs. He was curious about what was making the noise so he went to find the source of the crying. 

He looked into Toby's room to see him fast asleep bottle in hand, which left one other choice, Mrs. Lovett. Mr. Todd stood at the doorframe of the parlor debating on whether or not he should try to comfort her, or leave her in her suffering. She was laying on the couch tossing and turning sobbing in her sleep. Her face was covered in tears, and the rest of her body was covered in sweat. He could only imagine what was going on in her head. 

He heard a voice come from behind him. He turned to see nobody there, but he was sure he had heard someone call his name. Blaming the voice on the account that he was very tired he decided to return to his nightmarish dreams; rather than deal with whatever fantasy may be going through her head. 

* * *

Mrs. Lovett was dreaming alright, but no fantasies were going through her head, just nightmares. Toby's words kept on running through her head like the wind runs through empty trees. _He'll never notice you even if you were to take one of those damned razors and, _and what? What was he going to say, part of Mrs. Lovett wanted to know what Toby was going to say, but the other half was glad that she didn't have to hear him finish. With each passing moment, even in sleep, her guilt grew more and more for what she had done to poor Toby. 

Her dreams were just another way of showing her guilt. Every time she would be about to save him from some terrible fate, then she would wake up with a start, or just not be able to save him at all and wake covered in sweat. The most vivid dream Mrs. Lovett had that night probably been the most terrifying dream she will ever have. 

Standing outside of the pie shop she watched it burn. Mr. T was at her side and that's when she noticed Toby was not there. 

"Mr. T!" she screamed over the noise of the fire he looked at her "Where's Toby?" he didn't answer. With her heart pounding she asked again "Mr. Todd. Where is my son?" he still didn't answer. Frustrated she grabbed him by the collar of his coat and pulled his face close to hers. "Mr. Todd where 

in god's name is my son?" Mr. Todd answered by, first releasing himself from her grip and pointing to the burning pie shop. 

"No." her voice was barely a whisper as she looked at the building burning, ready to collapse. Tears welled up in her eyes. "Mr. T we need to save him, we can't stay out here, or else he's going to die." His face showed no emotion "Please." She was begging him "Mr. Todd, he's the only family I have." 

"That's not what he said." His voice was cool and flat

"What do you mean?" Tears were gently rolling down her face and she sounded a bit frantic staring at the building

"It's too late Mrs. Lovett he's going to die" an evil smirk was placed upon his face, when he turned to face her "and it's all your fault."

She started to run towards the burning building when it all collapsed in front of her very own eyes. She was paralyzed, not from the heat, but from the fact that Toby was gone, gone and dead, and it was all her fault. 

She woke up covered in sweat, he face wet from tears she had shed in her sleep. She didn't fall back asleep after that, not after that nightmare. It was too real, and with Mr. Todd living with her, anything was possible; the first rule of living with a demon barber: Never be surprised.

* * *

Toby, though he had no dreams his sleep was haunted by a voice. An eerie, almost comforting voice that spoke to him words of encouragement, but what they were encouraging he did not know. _Do it Tobias, Do it you know you want to. _Is all the voices told him. Toby had no idea what was going on but that doesn't mean he didn't like it. 

* * *

Mrs. Lovett was already in the kitchen preparing pies for the morning rush. When she heard someone come downstairs she stopped what she was doing to see who was coming. Sure enough coming down the stairs was young Tobias with a slightly red cheek and a thin red line of dried blood across the side of his neck.

"Morning Mrs. Lovett." He said in a tone almost identical to Mr. Todd's

"Morning love." She said trying to conceal her sadness "Toby?" he looked up at her from where he sat at the table. "I just wanted to tell you that about last night-" he raised his hand

"Don't bother." He mumbled "You know I was so happy when I found out I got to leave Pirelli. I even got to have you as a mum." He smiled a little "But then I met Mr. T, he's okay and I can deal with him, but he's getting more violent each day." He looked into her eyes "and you're beginning to act more like him each day."

"Toby, you have to understand I never meant to hurt you." She said walking over to her son

"But you did!"

"Toby, listen to me." She kneeled so she was face-to-face with her son. "Sometimes you can love someone so much, that it hurts. You can love them so much that when you have to face the fact that they don't, and never will love you back, you do whatever it takes to ignore those people. Hearing what you said last night was just too hard for me to face. Do you understand me?" her voice was gentle and with a hint of pleading. 

"I guess." Toby replied not looking at her. His voice was flat and his words held no meaning to them. 

Mrs. Lovett took one look at her son and realized the pain that she had caused him; it was the same type of pain Mr. Todd puts her through every day. Tears filled her eyes and silently began to fall from her face onto the floor. 

"Toby." She said half crying "Toby please forgive me. I never meant to hurt you." She had her eyes closed, not being able to look at the pain she had caused him. "Please, Toby, I love you. I would never let anything hurt you."

Toby was looking down at his mother and had a strong urge to tell her everything would be okay, but at the same time wanted to just sit there and watch, but hearing that one word made the choice clear. Love. No one had ever told Toby they had loved him before, Mrs. Lovett may have before, but when she said it this time you could tell she really meant it; with all of her heart and soul. 

"Mum." His voice was so small. Mrs. Lovett looked up her face streaked by the gentle flow of tears. "I forgive you, and I promise I won't let anything happen to you." He said looking his mother straight in the face. 

"Thank you Toby, thank you." She said holding her son in a tight embrace. The two of them stayed there until they heard a voice come from the bottom of the stairs. 

"My, my, my. What. A touching. Scene." Mr. Todd was standing at the bottom of the stairs, leaning against the doorframe, with a wry smile on his face.

"Not that you'd know anything about it Mr. Todd, seein as you have no family." Spat Toby standing up from his seat

"Ah, but I did, didn't Mrs. Lovett tell you that?" he said motioning To Mrs. Lovett who was now standing right behind Toby, hand on his shoulder. 

"Yeah. But you lost everything when you were sent to Australia, and on a false charge, tell me Mr. Todd how does that feel?"

"You wouldn't know though, seeing as you have **never **had a family." He said smirking

"I have Mrs. Lovett, she's my mum." Said Toby defensively

"And what a fine mother she has made." He said with fake sincerity "making you live with a man you hate, always siding with him, oh and what's that on your cheek?" he said reaching out to touch his still slightly red cheek.

"STOP!" Mrs. Lovett had slapped Mr. Todd's hand away "You come over here." She sneered grabbing his arm pulling him away from her son into the parlor.

"What you said is true, but what Toby said is also true." She said finally confronting Mr. Todd. "I lost my family because, of a crazed barber." She looked into his eyes "and that's not happening again. But you lost your family because you were sent away on a false charge." She said jabbing a finger at him "Now tell me how does that feel Sweeney?" she spat. He didn't answer, and he didn't move.

"Are you going to answer me?" said Mrs. Lovett placing her hands on her hips. Mr. Todd looked up from the ground at her and finally spoke.

"I'm going into my shop and I don't want to be bothered." He said beginning to walk out of the parlor. Mrs. Lovett grabbed his arm on the way out

"You still didn't answer my question." Mr. Todd looked at her for a moment then released himself from her grip and walked up to his shop and slammed the door. The only noise was the sound of the door and Mr. Todd.

"Bloody woman." Mrs. Lovett looked up at the door, ready to throw her cleaver at it, but instead said, loud enough for Mr. Todd to hear. 

"Damned barber." And she stomped off into the kitchen a bit sad but mostly just angry at Mr. Todd for his ignorance. 

"You okay mum?"

"Yes." She said placing a hand on her forehead

"Are you sure?"

"I said I'm fine." She snapped back. "I'm sorry love. Now c'mon let's get ready for the customers."

"Mum?" she answered with a sing-song 'uh-hu?'

"Do you want to take the day off? I could serve the customers, and get the meat from the bake house, and"

"No." she answered all but a little too quickly. "It's fine, really. No need to get steamed up over nothing."

"But it's not nothing." He protested "You're a great mum, and don't believe anyone who tells you different."

"That's nice." She said absent mindedly. 

"No I really mean it." He said walking up beside her "You're the best thing that's happened to me."

Mrs. Lovett looked down at her son and saw the sincerity in his words. "Thank you love, now let the costumers in."

Toby ran over to the door to flip the sign from 'closed' to 'open', and in came the morning rush. 

* * *

Business was going good, not bad, but not spectacular. Around quarter past three a gentlemen came up to Mrs. Lovett in the kitchen. 

"Ma'am?"

"Yes?"

"Is that your son over there?" he asked pointing towards Toby

"Yes it is." She replied smiling

"You have a nice family."

"Thank you sir."

"Well then," all of the friendliness had faded and was replaced with a serious tone "tell that bloody husband of yours to clean up his act if he ever wishes to make a living here in London!" and with that he walked out of the shop and slammed the door. 

"HE'S NOT MY HUSBAND!" Mrs. Lovett screamed at no one in particular. She looked over at the costumers, stunned by her little spat. "What are you lookin at, nothing to see, go on with your pies."

After several other complaints Mrs. Lovett decided to reluctantly go check up on the barber. She walked up the flight of stairs and a small _cling _was emitted from the door when entered. 

"Go away." Mr. Todd hadn't even turned around to see who it was. He just continued to stare out into the streets. 

"Then change the bloody sign to 'closed'. I don't want you scarin business away." She said angry at his insolence.

"I said I didn't want to be disturbed."

"Doesn't give you an excuse to threaten all of me costumer; they weren't here when we had that conversation, now were they?" she said hand on her hips yet again he didn't answer her. "You know we could actually make something of ourselves." She said walking up beside him. "If you would just get over what happened who knows how many years ago." 

"Then you should too." His voice was low

"What?"

"You talk in your sleep Mrs. Lovett." He turned to face her "mumbling about Mr. Barker." His voice was flat, Mrs. Lovett turned red at hat she had revealed to the barber "Benjamin Barker is dead. Dead and he's never coming back."

"I know it's just that-" she tried to think of an excuse but was silenced by the strange look on Mr. Todd's face. 

"Mr. Todd?"

"Smoke."

"What?"

"I smell smoke." He looked her in the eye

"Oh my god, Toby." 

* * *

They both ran out the door Todd in front down to the kitchen. The kitchen was engulfed in flames, not too bad, but bad enough to send everyone running out screaming.

"What happened?" said Mr. Todd when Toby ran up to him

"I tried to bake a few pies in the small oven. I must have put too many in cause they burned and apparently got set on fire. I didn't notice till the smoke started to come into the back because I was with costumers." He said over the noise of the growing fire. Mrs. Lovett arrived at the bottom of the stairs. 

"What happened?"

"The boy set the place on fire." Said Mr. Todd in an irritated tone. Toby was about to reply when Mrs. Lovett said

"C'mon we have to get out!" she screamed over the fire. The three began to make their way out of the shop when Toby interjected

"But the gin." But Mr. Todd grabbed him by the back of his shirt and shoved him out of the shop. 

The three of them got out of the shop safely and in one piece. They all stood there watching the shop burn from the bottom up with its previous costumers. Mrs. Lovett was standing staring at the flames, when suddenly Toby ran back into the fire.

"Toby!" she began to chase after him but was held back when Mr. Todd grabbed her by the shoulder

"No. Let him go." His voice was flat

"I am not going to watch my son die Mr. Todd." She spat shrugging his hand off

"I f you stay out here you won't have to."

Toby looked behind him as soon as he entered the still burning building. "Good she didn't follow me." He said and continued to travel into the shop. He entered Mrs. Lovett's bedroom, free of the flames and grabbed her book of 'memories.' When he opened the door it was impossible to make it out the way he came in, the only way out would be through a window, and the only available window would be the one in Mr. Todd's shop the on two stories above the crowd he was previously a part of. 

He grabbed the book and ran as fast as his leg would carry him.

* * *

Mrs. Lovett stood outside of the pie shop watching it burn. Praying for safety, for Toby's safety. All that could be heard was the noise of the flames, when suddenly a loud crash was emitted from two stories above them. Everybody looked up to see a young boy jump from the second story window of the barbershop, protecting his head with a leather book.

"TOBY!" she screamed watching her son free-fall two stories. _He's going to die _was the only thing going through her mind. She immediately positioned herself beneath Toby and prepared to catch him or break his fall. 

Toby landed on top of her in her arms and she landed against Mr. Todd's legs. She looked down at Toby, his face was cut scratched and bloody, as well as his arms and every other bit of flesh showing.

"Toby can you hear me?" Mrs. Lovett was trying to reach her son tears pricking the corner of her eyes. "Toby, wake up darling. Toby wake up." She was cradling her son, Mr. Todd standing over them. "Toby, please, Toby, please don't leave me. Toby." No one made a sound

* * *

.

**A/N: So sad. Will he live or will he die? So please review, for Toby's sake. I could change my mind at any moment. sly grin No I wouldn't do that. I have an idea of what may happen in the next chapter but if you want any say in it visit my profile and vote. **


	7. The Hospital

**A/N: Okay so here we go, I own nothing except for part of the plot and the doctors, thanks for all of the reviews. **

"Toby!" tears were streaming down Mrs. Lovett's face and the crowd circled around her and Toby; Mr. Todd stood directly behind Mrs. Lovett not even showing even the slightest bit of emotion, his face as still as the boy she was holding. Mrs. Lovett had stopped crying for a moment and gently placed Toby on the ground to face Mr. Todd.

"You bastard!" she screamed at him, not caring who was watching; which was most of London. "This is all your fault!" she said giving him a hard shove but had no effect "If you had let me go in after my son-"

"Then you wouldn't have been able to catch him." He said flatly

"But what good has that done him? He's not moving, and for all I can tell he's not breathin either! My son, the only family I have, is laying on the ground, unconscious because I was un-able to stop him from going into that fire!" she had started to cry again and went back to the limp form of her son. 

"My son, my little boy, Toby." And she fell to her knees. Twenty minutes later the fire-fighters **(A/N: I checked and yes there were fire fighters back then) **had put the fire out, and Mrs. Lovett, Mr. Todd, and the body of young Toby were riding a carriage that would take them to the hospital. The ride to the hospital was silent as the grave. The whole time Mrs. Lovett let tears gently fall from her face onto Toby's and Mr. Todd sat across from the two watching every movement. The fear was so thick you could cut it with a knife, at least the fear from Mrs. Lovett; Mr. Todd sat the whole time not showing even a speck of emotion, even when the carriage made a turn so sharp they nearly fell out of it. 

* * *

Fifteen minutes later they had arrived at the hospital. Built with stones that matched the gray of the London sky, the hospital reached so high you couldn't tell where the hospital ended and where the sky began. 

"If you would bring him over here ma'am," Said one of the doctors "we'll begin inspection right away."

Mrs. Lovett carried her son from the carriage to the entrance of the hospital where two other women took him from her and she was blocked off from her son by two towering oak doors. She stood there staring at the two doors; the two doors that Toby had just gone in; gone in and may never come out. She was broken out of her trance when she felt a firm hand grab a hold of her shoulder. She let out a gasp when she looked up to see the ever so famous Sweeney Todd standing beside her. 

"Are we going?" he asked. Going? Going where? Mr. Todd read Mrs. Lovett's face before she could utter a single word and let out a loud sigh irritated by her thickness "Do you want to go inside, or do you want to stand here and freeze?" he asked annoyed

"Inside, let's go inside." She said looking back at the doors. Mr. Todd looked down at the unmoving young woman hypnotized by the large doors and gave her a shove forward, or else they would both be there for the rest of their lives. 

The doctors always try to describe the hospital as a sunny place; where everyone is taken the best of care of, and everyone can be fixed and gets a toffee, but the hospital is far from that. The inside was much like the outside, gray and plain. There were very few people, a few elderly, and a few children waiting around, but other than that no one. There was a grandfather clock in the corner and next to it a pair of chairs. Mrs. Lovett took the rocking chair placed right before the clock, and watched every moment pass, every moment that they were 'inspecting' Toby, and every moment she spent not knowing whether or not her son was even alive.

* * *

One hour had passed and the two were still waiting to hear the results from the doctors; Mrs. Lovett watching the clock intently, and Mr. Todd leaning up against the wall staring at nothing in particular. 

"You should get some sleep, you're very pale." Mrs. Lovett heard Mr. Todd say from where he stood

"I'm always pale, Mr. Todd. Besides you're not one to talk, always pacing around thinking of," she caught herself before she revealed his plans to the few people still present "of lord knows what." She said returning her gaze to the clock. 

_What's taking them so long? It's been an hour and still nothing, from these bloody doctors. If only I had been able to stop him from going into the fire. _

Mr. T's words began to swirl through her head. _You wouldn't have been able to catch him. How did he know that?_

"Mr. T?" she asked 

"Yes?"

"How did you know that Toby was going to need me to catch him?"

"You learn a lot of things from prison Mrs. Lovett." She didn't seem satisfied with his answer and he could tell by the look on her face "It's instinct to jump from a window or an opening, it's instinct to do anything than go back the way you came; and it's common for someone to survive, but the boy's so young he didn't have a chance to make it by himself." He said tone still as cold as the razor held in the small scabbard on his waist 

"So you wanted to protect him?" 

"No."

"Then why?" she asked facing him

"It's basic instinct for humans to protect one another." He said looking down at Mrs. Lovett who had ceased to rock in her chair

"Basic instinct for humans to protect the ones they love." She put plenty of emphasis on the last word raising an eyebrow

"I do not love Mrs. Lovett. You and I both know that." Mrs. Lovett was going to protest but knew that it would be futile, it always was, and always will be. 

"Not being able to love.Basic instinct?" She asked absentmindedly and returned her gaze to the clock until a doctor came out from another pair of oak doors. 

"Mrs. Lovett?" she immediately got out of her chair and walked up to the man dressed in a brown waistcoat and white shirt, as pale as Mr. Todd's skin; but not all was pure and white, there were stains on his shirt blood stains. 

"We have some good news and some bad." Her heart was pounding so hard she could've sworn it would rip through her chest and fall on the floor in front of her and the doctor, who stood still watching her. 

"Well get on with it, before I have a heart attack." She said impatiently standing before the doctor hands strumming against her skirt in nervousness. 

"Well," he took a pause "we have successfully removed all the glass and cleaned and bandaged all of his cuts." He said smiling a bit

"And the bad news?" asked Mrs. Lovett not knowing if she wanted to hear it

"Well, the bad news is that," he paused a moment "The bad news is that he's not waking up."

Mrs. Lovett was stunned, no shocked, no; there was no word to describe the pain that was surging through her at this moment. Her son, her only family, and he wouldn't get up. The pain was so immense she wasn't even able to hold herself up anymore; she fell to the ground in a pile of pain, anguish, anger, but mostly guilt.

Guilt because if she had only been able to hold onto her son then she might have her son with her right now, guilt because if she had never hurt him then she would have never had that conversation with Mr. Todd, she never would have left Toby alone, and the fire never would have happened in the first place. 

Tears no longer flowed from her eyes, but gushed from her eyes, her vision blurred and she was sobbing so hard she couldn't hear the doctor trying to console her, or the doctor telling Mr. Todd to try to comfort his wife, she didn't hear Mr. Todd silently agree with the man either, not protesting that he called her his wife. She didn't stop crying, not even when the two men finally got her off of the cold, hard ground and took her into another room, a room where Toby laid motionless on a bed wrapped in bandages.

"I'll leave her here." Said the doctor and he closed the door behind him leaving, the barber and baker with Toby. Silent as a cold winter's night the room held nothing but pain and anguish, and three very different people with three very different hearts; a cold-hearted man, a woman with a broken heart, and a young boy whose heart, was just barely beating.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Mrs. Lovett her only son and he won't wake up anyways you can all stop holding your breath, Toby lives! I would never kill him anyways. I'm still not sure what to do with him though. Vote on my profile for what should be some side-effects from the fall. **


	8. The Hospital II

**A/N: sorry for the wait but I'm on spring break right now and the computer with all my stuff is at home but I brought my memory stick. Also I just finished typing up the final scene so I know what's going to happen but for now here it is. **

Silence, that's all there was. No one had made a sound, but no one had to. Sweeney could see the sadness in Mrs. Lovett's tear filled eyes, even in her sleep tears were rolling down her pale white face. Toby had not woken up or even moved for that matter, and Sweeney simply watched. Toby was covered in bandages, and his right arm was in a splint, the doctors said it was broken when he fell; then privately they told Sweeney they were debating on whether or not they should bother giving him the splint, because no one thought he was alive.

Mrs. Lovett fell asleep on the floor resting her upper body on the bed that Toby lay in. Sweeney did not sleep at all that night, the whole time he stood in the corner watching the two, waiting, but for what? Honestly he did not know himself, but when it came he would know. Perhaps he was waiting for Mrs. Lovett to wake up so they may return to the pie shop, but he could have done that last night; no something was telling him to stay and he didn't know why, but he did.

When she finally awoke from her dreamless sleep Mrs. Lovett looked up at her son. She reached out to touch his face just one last time. His skin was cold as ice, and Mrs. Lovett cried when she realized that her son was gone. Sweeney watched her stroking her son's cheek, he then watched her do what he least expected.

She got up from where she was sitting and walked into the corner where her book of 'MEMORIES' Laid on an old rocking chair. Taking the book in both hands she traced over the gold lettering and opened to the first page. She looked at the picture of the four adults smiling happily at the pie shop's grand opening; why couldn't everything go back to the way it used to be? Suddenly a wave of anger and sadness washed over her and she firmly shut the book and threw it at the walk nearly missing Sweeney.

After she had thrown the book she leaned her back up against the wall and slid down crying uncontrollably.

"Stupid book. It's all it's fault." She knew she was speaking nonsense. "It's my fault. He's dead and it's my fault." She said holding her head in her hands looking down at the ground.

"Mrs. Lovett?" asked Sweeney cautiously approaching the distraught woman

She looked at him eyes once again filled with tears and a sadness that just didn't seem to go away. "Yes?" she asked between sobs

"Mrs. Lovett" he searched for the right words "I-" he was interrupted when the doctor came into the room.

"Come with me." He motioned to Sweeney and took him out into the hallway

* * *

"Has he woken up yet?" asked the doctor

"No." he answered looking the man straight in the eye

"If he hasn't woken up by now, it's almost definite that he has passed away, you have to say goodbye. I'm sorry for your loss." Said the man putting a hand on Sweeney's shoulder

"He's not my son." He answered flatly and looked at the doors leading into Toby's room "She's the only family he has. Had."

"Do you want me to tell her?" asked the doctor

"No. I will." And Sweeney left the man in the hallway and entered to tell Mrs. Lovett what she already knew.

* * *

Still curled up on the floor Mrs. Lovett had seemed to gain some control over her sobs, but was breathing shallow and soon enough she would lose all control.

"What did he want?" asked Mrs. Lovett taking a deep breath, but Sweeney didn't answer immediately. "What did he want?" she asked again looking up at the man she loved.

"He said that if the boy hasn't woken up yet," he paused and took a breath readying himself for more crying "If he hasn't woken up yet, then you have to say goodbye." He said flatly looking down at the woman who had been diminished to nothing within the last twenty-four hours.

At first she said nothing; she just stared at Toby's still body and stayed still. "Goodbye." She said to herself "He's really gone." She looked up at Sweeney who could only nod in agreement. She stood up and walked over to Toby's bed when she finally lost it. Crying uncontrollably she fell to the ground as she cried to her heart's content. "Gone, forever." She said in between sobs.

"They're all gone." She continued to cry as Sweeney walked up behind her and helped her sit up. "He's all I had." She said as Sweeney held her body in place to stop the shaking. "I've lost everything. My parents, my brother, Albert." She continued to ramble on; the list of people she had lost never seemed to stop.

For a moment Sweeney felt a speck of sympathy for the woman until he heard a name that he never wished to hear again. "I lost Benjamin." She started to sob even harder "My best friend, I loved him, and then that blasted judge had to go ship him off." She looked up into Sweeney's eyes. "And now I've lost Toby, and it's all my fault!" she screamed

"Mrs. Lovett please calm down." He said in a serious tone

"No!" she broke away from his grip. "He's gone, all alone." She looked at Sweeney.

"Course you'll be there. But you don't give a damn about what happens to me." She said starting to sound angry "You don't give a damn about anyone! Well you know what you can burn in hell for all I care, because I don't care anymore, I don't care about you anymore."

"Mrs. Lovett try to be reasonable."

"No! I'm done with reason and I'm done with you Sweeney, do you hear me? I'm done!" And with that last outburst she walked over to her son's side and laid her head on his bed as she had done that morning.

"Mrs. Lovett." Said a voice from behind. She looked to see the doctor. "It's time to say goodbye."

Mrs. Lovett looked down at the still body of Toby; she kissed his forehead and fingered the line that Sweeney had made just only two nights ago. But when she fingered the cut she didn't feel just the dried blood, she felt something else, something moving. The doctors came up behind her and began to pick Toby up.

"No!" she screamed standing in front of them. "He's alive I tell you." She said with hysteria in her voice "He has a pulse, check his neck." She said trying to calm herself. The doctors looked at her carefully debating on whether or not to take her word for it. "Please just, feel it." She said putting the doctor's hand on Toby's neck.

"Mrs. Lovett I assure you there is-" he stopped mid-sentence when he felt just the smallest bit of pulse beneath his hands. "A pulse." He said clearly in shock. "Bloody hell, bloody hell, the boy has a pulse!" he said the joy seeping back into the room and into his voice.

He looked back up at Mrs. Lovett eyes sparkling "Mrs. Lovett, you have been blessed; you have an angel watching over you."

A single tear fell down her cheek. "Thank you." She said in a voice barely audible, and the doctor laid Toby back into his bed, where his mother laid beside him and stroked his hair. The doctor's left the mother to her son, and Mr. Todd stood in the corner the whole time and watched the scene unfold.

"I knew the good lord wouldn't take you." She mumbled into Toby's hair "He sent you for me, and the lord doesn't take back what he sent." Mrs. Lovett lay in the bed with her son and smiled to herself, knowing that her son was in fact not dead.

"Mrs. Lovett." Said Sweeney from his corner, she sat up in the bed and looked the man straight in the eye. "Just because he has a pulse doesn't mean he's going to live."

"I know." She said gently "But what it does mean is that he's alive." She said in a gentle voice walking up to Sweeney. "And so are you." She said putting a hand on his cheek which he surprisingly didn't move.

"I thought I had lost you." She said "When I heard that you were being sent away I thought I would never see you again. When you came back I immediately knew who you were." He looked down at the small woman with a smile on her face

"You may look different, but I still knew who you were; as soon as you walked into the shop I had that feeling. The feeling I used to get when I was around Benja-" Sweeney shoved Mrs. Lovett away and walked back into his corner

"Never say that name again." He said

"Sorry love." She said in a small voice and went back to her son. "The lord smiles on me, I know it." She said looking back at Mr. Todd, "I thought I had lost you, but you came back; and I thought I had lost Toby, but he came back to." She looked at the small child.

"You're very lucky." He said stoically "To gain back, what you have lost." He said mind trailing back to Lucy.

"You're not alone Sweeney." She said walking up to him again "You have me," she said in a gentle voice "and you have Toby, we're a family." she said a small smile on her face

Sweeney looked into her eyes and firmly said "You are not my family." And walked out of the room.

"We may not be your family." She said to herself, and looked at Toby one last time before looking out the window. "But you're mine." And with that Mrs. Lovett opened the curtains to reveal a brighter, better day, for her and her 'family'.

* * *

**A/N: okay yeah I know short, but it's late and I'm just rambling on now, so plz review and criticism is welcomed. **

* * *


	9. It's a Bloody Miracle

**A/N: oh my god thank you so much for all of the reviews, I love you all. Special thanks to those of you who have been with me the whole time you are my new best buds. I own nothing. I know Mrs. Lovett seemed to transition pretty fast from 'ready to kill Sweeney' to 'we are a family' but she was going through a hell of a lot you can't blame her. **

* * *

Mr. Todd had gone out for a walk, to 'stretch his legs', but the real reason was because he couldn't stand to see the sight that had laid before his eyes. Toby was alive, luck her, but his family, they were all gone, and he had no one left. He walked on, never looking anyone in the eye, just staring straight ahead, thoughts trailing back to his revenge and his dear virtuous Lucy. After walking around the block a couple of times Mr. Todd felt a tug at his arm, and looked down to see an old beggar woman.

"Alms alms, for a miserable woman." She said tugging at his sleeve. "Spare change for a poor beggar?" she asked the barber

"No, now get away from me." He released himself from her grip and continued onwards only to be caught by the arm a second time.

"You live on Fleet Street. You live with a witch; she's the devil's wife I tell ya. Run while you still can, you're in the hands of the devil."

"I am in no ones hands." He said firmly and shoved the beggar away. "Filthy piece of scum; the only fate worse than death would be to end up like her." He mumbled to himself and continued to walk around the block

* * *

"_Nothings gonna harm you, not while I'm around. Nothings gonna harm you darling, not while I'm around."_

Stroking his hair Mrs. Lovett thought, for once in her life, of all the good things that had happened to her. She had Toby, Mr. Todd, Lucy was as good as dead, and her shop was making so much money that they may be able to one day live by the sea, living their perfect lives.

* * *

Mr. Todd decided to go back into the hospital after being confronted by the old beggar woman. "The boy's probably still asleep, and Mrs. Lovett, well she's probably found something else to cry about." He muttered darkly while opening the doors to the hospital. Upon walking into the hospital Sweeney was immediately greeted by a doctor who seemed all but too happy for living in this gloomy speck of land called London.

"Are you Mr. Todd?" He ran up to him

"Yes. Why?"

"Mr. Todd you have to see this." He said nearly dragging Sweeney through the halls and into the room where Toby once laid still as the grave. Opening the doors Mr. Todd was greeted by a crying Mrs. Lovett, upon seeing him Mrs. Lovett wrapped her arms firmly around his mid-section pulling him into a hug. She buried her face into his chest while speaking un-audible words, muffled by her cries.

"Mrs. Lovett." Said Sweeney slightly annoyed by her constant crying trying to push the crying woman away

"He's awake. Toby's awake." She looked up at Mr. Todd smiling more than he could have ever remembered

"It's a miracle Mr. Todd, it's a bloody miracle." Exclaimed the doctor "I'll leave you two alone with your son."

"He's not my-" but the Doctor left before Sweeney could correct him

"He's awake Mr. Todd, Toby's finally awake." And she walked over to young Toby who had finally woken up. Sitting upright in the bed he stared straight ahead, no emotion was held in his face.

"I thought I had lost you." She said pulling her son into a warm embrace, but he did not respond the slightest bit. "I love you so much Toby, I will never let anything harm you ever again."

Still he did not respond, he just sat there staring into oblivion then when he turned his head to look at Mr. Todd he spoke.

"What happened?" Mrs. Lovett was about to answer when Todd stepped forward

"You set the kitchen on fire when Mrs. Lovett and I were talking, and then ran back into the fire to get this." He said holding up the slightly tattered picture album "Once you went back in and apparently retrieved this you jumped out of the window from my barbershop." Said Mr. Todd flatly

"Toby, why did you do that?"

"I knew how much the pictures mean to you." He said

"Thank you Toby." She said pulling him into a hug "But you mean so much more to me. I'm so glad you're safe." She said tears pricking at her eyes

"Mum are you crying?" Toby asked feeling her breathing get heavier

"Yes." Mr. Todd answered "She's been crying ever since you jumped out of that window, and hasn't stopped." He said sounding annoyed

"This is different, I'm crying because I'm happy."

"I-I'm s-sorry." Stuttered Toby

"For what love? You're all better now, that's all that matters."

"I set the shop on fire, and I hurt you; I never wanted to hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me Toby you could never do that." She said not letting go of him, and for a few moments they just sat there and Mr. Todd stood in the corner, face as still as stone.

After a few minutes of this bliss Toby started to fidget.

"What's the matter, need to get more comfortable?"

"Yeah something's poking at me." He said trying to find a comfortable position.

"You're bleeding." Said Mr. Todd no emotion held in his voice

"What?" asked a shocked Mrs. Lovett

"There's blood." he said pointing to a small spot between Mrs. Lovett and Toby where a small puddle of blood lay.

Both Mrs. Lovett's and Toby's eyes widened in shock, but as every moment passed the puddle grew bigger and bigger.

* * *

**A/N: yeah cliff-hanger. Criticism welcomed. Plz review. **


	10. Why Did You Do That

**A/N: I own nothing. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Tried to keep them in character as much as possible. **

* * *

"There's blood." he said pointing to a small spot between Mrs. Lovett and Toby where a small puddle of blood lay.

Both Mrs. Lovett's and Toby's eyes widened in shock, but as every moment passed the puddle gradually grew bigger and bigger.

* * *

Mrs. Lovett and Toby were frozen, their eyes locked on the small puddle. "Mr. T, he's bleeding!" screamed Mrs. Lovett when she finally got over the initial shock.

"I see." Replied Mr. Todd coldly and left the room without uttering another word.

"Mr. T." Mrs. Lovett called after him as he walked away, but had no effect. She looked back at young Toby, so innocent, so scared; his eyes as big as the wheels on the carriage. "Its okay love," she said getting out of the bed. "Does it hurt?" she asked looking at his pant leg, stained with blood.

"N-not r-really." He stuttered not taking his eyes away from the blood.

Mrs. Lovett kneeled down and touched the stained area, only to have Toby flinch in pain. "Its okay love, I just need to see your leg." She said trying to get Toby out of his pants, but was finding it increasingly difficult.

A doctor then appeared in the room, followed by a solemn looking Mr. Todd. "What's the trouble ma'am?" asked the doctor

"My son." She said standing up to face the doctor "He's bleeding, and we don't know where it's coming from, or why or-"

"Its okay ma'am, I'll take care of this." He said walking past her and over to Toby. "Okay now hold still this might hurt." He said to Toby as he cut down the side of his pant leg to reveal a gash in his leg. He pulled out a rag and cleaned his leg; Toby sat still trying not to whimper. Once he had washed off the blood you could clearly see the cut. "That's a mighty fine cut you have there son." Said the doctor as he began to bandage it

"Actually I think it's more of a gash." Said Mr. Todd flatly eyeing the wound. "Give me the boy's pants."

The doctor looked at Mr. Todd a quizzical look on his face. "I just want to check the pockets." The doctor nodded in agreement and handed him Toby's pair of pants and finished up bandaging the young boy.

"Doctor?" asked Mrs. Lovett in a small voice "What happened? Did he have glass in him from the jump or what exactly happened?" she said looking intently at the doctor

"No. There was no visible glass, and the cut was too big and deep to be made from a shard of glass or even a large piece of glass."

"Then what caused the bleeding?"

"This." Answered Mr. Todd in a dark tone holding something in his hand

"What is it Mr. T? You're standing in the dark, love, I can't see it." She said walking over to Sweeney

"This." He said angrily waving one of his razors in her face. Half of his razor was silver and gleamed in the sun; the other half was covered in the precious rubies of young Toby.

"That would do it." Said the doctor "Large, sharp, and curved; that right there, is what cut your son's leg." He said pointing to the razor. No one said anything; they all just stood still staring at the blade that had cut Toby. "Well." Said the doctor sensing the awkward silence "I'll just leave you to your business." And left the room in a flash.

Mrs. Lovett and Mr. Todd stood still; eyes fixed on the razor when Mrs. Lovett broke the silence "Toby?" she asked in a gentle voice "Why did you take this?"

"I don't know." He answered sheepishly not making eye contact with Mr. Todd or Mrs. Lovett

"It's okay love, I just want to know." Said Mrs. Lovett trying to encourage Toby.

"I don't know." He repeated still not making eye contact. Mr. Todd walked over to Toby in three long strides and grabbed him by the collar; pushing the razor just ever so slightly against his neck, he put his face in front of Toby's and asked in a growl

"Why did you take my razor boy?" his eyes searching Toby's eyes for the truth

"Mr. T!" Mrs. Lovett said while walking over to Sweeney "There is no reason to threaten him; I won't let you." She stated a matter-of-factly. Mr. Todd turned to face the baker a fire in his eyes.

"You won't let me?" he asked advancing on her

"I bloody well won't let you threaten my son." She said trying to hide the fear in her voice while slowly backing up. Soon enough her back was against the wall and she could feel Mr. Todd's hot breath on her face.

She looked into his eyes, only to be greeted with the hatred and coldness that had surrounded him for those long years in Australia. Putting his razor lightly at the nape of her neck he looked at her face

"You have no right to tell me what to do and what not to do Mrs. Lovett." He stated not removing his razor

"But I do have the right to protect my son." She stated staring back into his eyes

"Let me guess 'Motherly Instincts'?" he asked

"To protect one another is, if I recall correctly, a basic instinct." She said quoting his words.

"Such wise words for such a naïve woman."

"If you're such a man then why haven't you even so much as cut me yet?" she asked looking at the razor still laid ever so lightly at the nape of her neck. Mr. Todd gave her a death glare before giving her a small cut and walking away in a huff again. Mrs. Lovett stared at the door, "and he thinks I'm crazy." She said trying to understand what had just happened.

"Thank you." the small voice of Toby said who had been watching the whole time.

"You're welcome love." said Mrs. Lovett walking back over to her son and snuggling up close to him. "Don't be scared of Mr. Todd, he's a good man; just complicated is all." She said with a sigh

"Complicated as in how?" asked Toby

"Complicated as in, so complicated that even I don't completely understand him." She looked down at the solemn face of her son and added "But sometimes I think that even he doesn't know what's going on in his own head." she smiled at the thought.

She wasn't sure what it really meant though; it should be bad that he doesn't understand himself right? But maybe if he were to be so confused then she could be the one to comfort him, and possibly get him thinking of a life by the sea; their life by the sea.

* * *

**A/N: yeah so just some filler-crap. Don't like it much. sorry for the shortness but I have so much homework, i swear I think my teacher actually does hate children. Xxx-ServantoftheStar-xxx congrats you were right, it was the razor as a prize you can have this an invisible dollar bill. . Plz review criticism is welcomed. **


	11. lies of a poor thing

**A/N: hi I'm baaaaaaack. Sorry for the wait wanted this up sooner but my teachers are crazy. I own nothing except for part of the plot.

* * *

**

Mrs. Lovett walked into the carriage helping Toby. The doctors said he could go home, but he should try to lay off using his right leg and left arm if he could. Mrs. Lovett picked Toby up and set him in the carriage. "Stay here love."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to find Mr. T; tell the coach to wait, okay?"

"Yes'm." he nodded in agreement and Mrs. Lovett walked off to find Mr. T. As soon as she left he mumbled to himself "This is going to take forever."

* * *

"He couldn't have gone too far." She said to herself walking down the streets of London. People were everywhere, it was close to quarter after five the last time she checked at the hospital.

"Alms, Alms, for a miserable woman." said a voice from behind. Mrs. Lovett looked behind her to see none other than the beggar woman also known as Lucy Barker, or at least she once was. The beggar woman continued to beg for alms and made her way up to Mrs. Lovett.

"You." Lucy said in a whisper pointing at Mrs. Lovett with her long bony finger "Devil's wife, sign of the devil, smoke that comes with an awful hell. City on fire." She continued her babblings at Mrs. Lovett only to attract some attention from the bystanders.

"Shut up." hissed Mrs. Lovett in a menacing tone

Lucy looked up at her "Witch." She said just loud enough for everyone to hear. Mrs. Lovett then grabbed the once beautiful and virtuous Lucy by the neck and shoved her up against the wall.

"Witch am I?" she asked in a tone matching Mr. Todd's "Tell me what makes me a witch." She said and threw her to the ground "The fact that I cared for you" she kicked her "that I cared for your baby after you tried to kill yourself?" she demanded giving Lucy another kick in the ribs

"You're nothing but a beggar, you have no life, and you know what?" she continued to kick her "I still hate you and that will never go away, but you," she let out a dark chuckle "well I can make you go away in a flash." She said an evil smile on her face. About to kick Lucy one last final time she heard a voice from behind.

"Mrs. Lovett." she turned around and in the front of the small crowd that had formed was Mr. Todd. "What's going on?" he asked in his low tone

"Oh nothing." said Mrs. Lovett returning to her usual cheery tone. "Just the old beggar woman." She said walking over to him. "C'mon love we have to get back to the shop." She said and leaded him away from the crowd and back to the carriage.

* * *

Toby was sleeping soundly his head resting on Mrs. Lovett's lap. The carraige was silent, with the exception of the horses hooves on the cobblestone roads.

"Mrs. Lovett." Said Mr. Todd who was sitting across from her in the carriage

"Yes?"

"Why were you attacking the old beggar woman?"

"I'm just sick of her, she's always around the shop babbling on about me being the devils wife; it's not good for business." Technically this was the truth, just not the whole truth.

He had never seen her act in such a manner, sure she had yelled but he had never seen her attack anyone. He looked at her, she was staring out the window absent-mindedly stroking Toby's hair; for the first time she wasn't staring at him or Toby, something was not right. "Mrs. Lovett." She looked at him "Why did you really attack that woman?"

"It's like you said yourself Mr. T, they all deserve to die." She said

"Mrs. Lovett; what really happened?" he asked curious of what would cause her to lash out in such a violent manner.

"I hate her." She said quietly

"What?"

"I said I hate her!" she screamed startling Mr. Todd a little bit

"Before she was a beggar she was just a simple little thing, and found housing in your old room. She had a child with her, but one day she couldn't take it anymore, the stress of caring for a child alone. So she tried to kill herself by hanging herself, but I stopped her in time; problem is she had already lost too much oxygen in a short amount of time and she went mad." This was all a lie.

She had simply made up a story to resemble Lucy's but tried not to make it to similar or Mr. Todd would catch on.

"And the child?"

"The child I took care of, but was taken away from me along with Johanna, don't know where she went though."

"And you never told me because?"

"It never came up." She said and left it at that.

* * *

The remainder of the ride was silent and uncomfortable. When they did make it back to the pie shop, it seemed most everything had gone back to normal. Nothing was too badly damaged, but they wouldn't be able to open up for another day or two; they needed supplies and Toby's leg and arm needed resting.

Toby was in his room resting and Mrs. Lovett was alone in the parlor to mull over what had happened in the past twenty-four hours. The shop was caught on fire, Toby almost died, and she had a close encounter with Lucy which Mr. T had witnessed.

"I don't think this could get more screwed up even if I tried." She said to herself staring at the fire crackling in the fire place. "I should have killed her, I was so close, one more hit and she would have been done for." She said angry at her weakness "And of course Mr. T just had to see me attack her." She added bitterly taking a sip from the glass of gin she had poured herself. "You just have to mess everything up don't you Nellie?" she asked herself angry at her inability to connect with Mr. Todd, or Mr. Barker for that matter.

_**There was this girl, ya see.  
Pretty little thing,  
silly little nit.  
Never took flight but dear lord could she sing  
Poor thing!  
Poor thing!  
There was this man, ya see...  
She wanted him like mad!  
Everyday she watched with such longing  
But did he ever hear her voice calling  
Sat with his wife and called her 'his darling'  
Poor fool!**_

Mrs. Lovett gently sang to herself as the flames of the fire slowly died. When the fire was out all that was left to hear was the gentle pacing of Mr. Todd in his shop above her head. "Better go check on the bugger." She said to herself and made her way up to the barber shop.

* * *

**A/N: okay there it is a crappy short chapter. Sorry if Mrs. Lovett seems OOC but I just thought kicking the crap out of Lucy would make her feel a little better. I've had writers block for such a long time. Not very happy with any of my writings at the moment. **

**Please review criticism is welcomed. **


	12. Letting Go

**A/N: Hi everyone. School is finally over and exams are done. HOORAY! I own nothing. Sorry for the long wait, I had writers block and exams didn't make it much better. So here's a longer hopefully better chapter. I own nothing**

* * *

Taking a deep breath Mrs. Lovett lifted herself from the rocking chair she sat in and slowly walked to the stairs. Like a ghost she made her way up to the barbershop, silent as death itself, unseen by all, but not undetected.

Looking through the small smeared window of the barbershop, Mrs. Lovett saw Mr. Todd pacing around like a caged tiger, looking for a way to escape. Brooding away over the judge and his 'deceased' Lucy as always; he infuriated her never taking notice to everything she's done for him, but she still loved him.

Trying to go unnoticed she entered the shop silently and continued to watch the man she loved.

"You should thank him." She said as she stood in the doorway the moon illuminating her. Sweeney continued to pace, ignoring her. "It's the least you can do." She continued to talk as he continued to pace. "He hates your guts, and he still saved your razor." She stated, only to be ignored. She walked over to Sweeney and harshly grabbed by the shoulders and turned him to face her. "Are you listening to a bloody word I say?" she asked

"Why should I thank the brat?" Mrs. Lovett let out a heavy sigh, but at least he was listening to her.

"I already said: he hates you and he still saved one of your razors from the fire."

"If it wasn't for him the fire never would've happened in the first place."

"It was an accident and accidents happen." She said defending her son

"Yes like this one." He said monotonously

"What do you mean?"

" You. You are an accident Mrs. Lovett and this whole damn nation is. London, this place filled with nothing but misery; the world and the whole damn human race. We're all accidents." He said through clenched teeth

"Mr. T? Are you feeling okay?"

"No. My wife is dead, and my daughter is living with the despicable vermin that caused it all."

"Why is it so hard for you to just for one moment, not think about the judge? Why is it so hard for you to care?" she asked truly saddened by his obsessive behavior

"Because I have nothing left Mrs. Lovett."

"You have me!" she screamed tears begging to be let go but she refused to show him how much he hurt her "I have always been here, right beside you, and whether you notice it or not, I always will." She 

paused a moment and looked at him. Again he was staring out that window; it was as if he believed if he stared out of it long enough, everything would go back to how it was 15 years ago.

"I'll always be here Mr. T, even if you were to tell me you hated me I would stay. I'm devoted to you to the end; but you're so wrapped up in your self-pity to even notice." She spat the last part angrily; he still stood by the window unfazed by her words "Toby knows. He knows, that's the only reason I stay with you, and he tried to tolerate you just so we could be a family."

"You are _not_ my family." He growled as he turned to look at her. Finally she had gotten his attention.

"I know we're not your family. But Toby has NEVER had a family, and I'm trying to make one for him, if you would just." She took a breath "let it go." She breathed and knowing she was defeated made her way down back to the parlor. When the door closed behind her Sweeney turned towards the picture of Lucy and Johanna and muttered.

"I'm trying." and locked the pictures away in the top drawer.

* * *

Neither Mrs. Lovett nor Mr. Todd spoke of what she had said the previous night and no one dared to say anything relating to the fire.

Mrs. Lovett opened shop again; she had some 'supplies' in the bake house, they were a little old, but still useable. She didn't allow Toby to help serve costumers, he was supposed to rest in bed, and use his left arm as little as possible for the bones to heal.

She had a steady flow of costumers to occupy herself with. But no matter how many people she had she always found her mind drifting towards a certain barber.

* * *

Business was slow for Mr. Todd, and in the slow stream of costumers he began to think. Not of Lucy or the judge nor his revenge but about what Mrs. Lovett had said the previous night. 'You should thank him' she had said. Sweeney knew he should thank him, for saving is razor. His razor was his life, but he wasn't going to tell that brat that he was GRATEFUL towards him. No that would ruin EVERYTHING! Instead he found a solution that fitted what Mrs. Lovett wanted and what Mr. Todd needed.

He found the brat spying on the costumers. He sat in the booth watching them, and whenever Mrs. Lovett came back in he would duck beneath the table. Mrs. Lovett passed the table not noticing Toby and made her way to the bake house.

Sweeney stepped back into the shadows hoping Mrs. Lovett wouldn't notice him, but then realized he was standing in front of the Bake house's door. When Mrs. Lovett came his way she whispered into his ear "You're almost as bad as hiding as Toby is." and vanished into the dark.

Mr. Todd let out a heavy sigh and made his way over to the table where Toby was 'hiding'. Once at the booth, Mr. Todd leaned against the table and tapped his fingers on its surface. "I know you're there boy. Come out I want to show you something." He said flatly. Slowly Toby made his way out of his 'hiding' place and showed himself.

"Hi Mr. Todd."

"Come on boy we don't have all day." And the two went up to Mr. Todd's barbershop.

* * *

The two entered the barbershop and Mr. Todd walked over to where the lather was and began to mix it.

"Mr. Todd?" Toby asked cautiously

"Have you ever given a shave?" Toby was taken back but his abruptness

"N-no sir." He stuttered

"Okay well. Let me teach you."

"Teach me sir? But why?"

"Mrs. Lovett sees it fit for me to teach you. That way you'd have something to live off of when you grow up." Toby opened his mouth to protests "and being a baker does not count, because you are going to be a man and men do _not_ grow up to be bakers."

Mr. Todd passed the lather over to Toby. "Now stir this up until you think its good enough to use." Toby did as he was told.

"Is this good enough?" he asked timidly offering the lather to the older man.

Mr. Todd took the lather from Toby's hands and inspected it. "This will do." He said after carefully examining the lather. "Now the next costumer that comes in I want you to pay CLOSE attention to how I shave them."

"Yes sir."

The next man who walked into the barbershop would be the first (and hopefully last in Sweeney's opinion) man that would have a completed shave done by Sweeney himself. Sweeney lathered the man's face and began to sharpen his razor. "Watch closely." Was all he said and then began to shave the man. Though Mr. Todd made the act of shaving look easy this was _the_ hardest man to give a shave to. Every now and then his hand would twitch, but he wouldn't nick the man, he couldn't afford a slip-up. He knew the boy was becoming more suspicious each day, but soon enough he would learn and well, Sweeney hadn't thought _that_ far ahead yet.

Finally after what Sweeney thought was the longest shave he finished. The man stood up handed him a penny and left the shop. "Now." He said as he turned towards Toby "Were you paying attention?"

"Y-yes sir."

"Good. Now I want you to shave the next man who comes in through that door."

"Y-yes sir."

The next man who walked into the shop was a previous costumer of Mr. Todd. He couldn't kill them all or else sooner or later he wouldn't have anymore costumers. "Good afternoon Mr. Todd."

"Afternoon." He muttered "Here come sit sit." He said motioning to the chair "If you don't mind I'd like him" he pointed towards Toby "to try to shave you today." He opened his mouth to protest "free of charge." The man grinned

"Sure why not?" he said cheerfully

"Toby." Said Sweeney "Lather him up and give him a shave." he said directing the boy over to the chair.

Toby flicked open a razor after lathering the man's face and began to shave the man as carefully as he could. Once he had gotten the hang of it Toby let his arms relax. It was an art, watching the blade skim over the skin of a man's face clearing it of hair and lather. Toby wondered if this is how Mr. Todd felt shaving his costumers.

One more stroke and he would be done. Toby had never handled a razor but he had been watching Signor Pirelli shave numerous men for several years. He had a certain flare about him, Toby wanted to impress Mr. Todd, show him that he _could_ do this, and that he wasn't _completely _useless. In his foolishness he tried to shave the man on one side of the face from the other. This was a mistake.

Wanting to look professional his did it carelessly and fast. When he tried to shave the man he only succeeded in giving him a long cut along the cheek. "Ahhhh!" he screamed in pain clutching the dripping rubies from his cheek. "Bloody hell! What was _that_?" he demanded in shock

Mr. Todd rushed up to the man and began to offer to help dress his wound. "I'm terribly sorry sir, he didn't mean it." He shot a glare towards Toby who was frozen by the sight of the man's blood, razor clutched tightly in his hand. "Let me help you."

"No, no. it's fine." He said still clutching his cheek. He grabbed his coat and made his way out the door "He should make a fine barber one day. Once he learns the object of a shave is quality and efficiency, not quantity in tricks." He smiled warmly at Mr. Todd rubies dripping down his cheek "You should be very proud of your son." He said and left the barbershop.

Mr. Todd stood, rooted in place and stared at the door. "Mr. Todd sir?" Toby asked cautiously

"He is not my son." Mumbled Mr. Todd before turning around and falling into the barber chair. He closed his eyes and began to rub his temples. So much was going through his head, too much in fact, he needed to be alone.

"Mr. Todd?" he opened his eyes to the sight of Toby. He let out a sigh and took the razor from his hand. He held the razor to his face watching the rubies fall from the blade one by one. Hypnotized by the flowing blood he began to wash his razor. When he had finished cleaning his razor he walked over to Toby.

"Let's get one thing straight boy. When you give a shave, you are not trying to _butcher_ the costumers, only their hair. Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes sir."

"Second. Stop calling me sir."

"Yes s- Mr. Todd."

"And lastly." He pulled Toby's face a mere inch away from his own "Never. Touch. My. Razors. Got it?"

"Yes Mr. Todd." He said shaking.

"Good. Now go downstairs and help Mrs. Lovett with the pies." Without another word he ran off to the shop. "He has a knack for drawing blood. Interesting." He looked at the bloodied razor "That's _very_ interesting."

**A/N: Okay wasn't happy with this chapter. I hope you guys don't hate it as much as I do. (Bang head on keyboard) **

**plz review. Reviews are love and no reviews are like an endless marathon of listening to Brittany (the skank) Spears. (gag)**


End file.
